Vampire Diaries 5
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: IM BACK BITCHES! I am terribly Sorry for the huge ass long wait. I was going through something and my time at work is making me go insane so, ladies, gentlemen, fangirls, and fanboys Book 5 is out!
1. I know what you did last summer

_Chapter 1: I know what you did Last Summer_

Samathea exhales as she sat in front of the laptop, then opens it and starts her email to Bonnie, "Hey Bonnie, I hope you got a few things done this summer, because... I barely got any done." she states with a smirk on her face. "I hope you're having a blast with your mom, traveling the world, seeing all new things? Damon and I have grown close over these three months, but I don't know what to do about the whole going to college thing. I should know, Elena spent her summer with Caroline and they both were getting ready for college." she states then pauses for a moment.

Then exhales as she types again "I surprise that both her and Jeremy forgave me for burning down the house. I'm really glad they're here, they really help me make a difference, making me strong, more focused." she types away.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea were rough-housing in his bed, Samathea was giggling as he was ticking her, Damon just chuckles as he was tickling and kissing her, but she flips them over and pins his arms down. But then let's go, gently grips his neck then presses his lips to hers.

Damon wraps his arms around her, then sat up and held her close. She giggles as he flips them over pinning her arms above her head and attacks her neck, making her laugh and giggle at him.

~8~8~8~

"I hope you are having a blast with your mom, but this whole college thing is still a little new to me and I would like your help on it. Caroline and Elena agree Caroline has spent the entire summer designing the color palette for our dorm room while Tyler's been away, even roped Elena into it." Samathea types as she giggles to her.

She then heard her phone vibrate then looks over and checks her messages, it was a photo from Elena, she smiles and checks it and chuckles, it was Elena showing her that she and Caroline were packing along with Liz. She then sends back a text with a thumbs up then turns back to her computer "Matt and Rebekah have been sending postcards. I'm still in shock that he agreed to go with her on a world tour, but then again she did help us out with the whole ghost situation, so I can cut her some slack." she smiles and picks up one of the postcards Matt sent her, All the way from Paris. She giggles placing it back down and types away.

Then she thinks of Stefan and how he's been missing for all summer. Then she remembers her dreams of drowning over and over. "I know you're having fun this summer, but I have this terrible feeling something bad has happened to Stefan, he's been gone all summer. Caroline says it's just the guilt talking, but lately, I have been having these dreams and I can't help but worry. Anyway, I hope to see you again soon, love Sam." she finishes the letter and hits send.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy was sitting on a bench with his phone in his hand, as Elena was sitting next to him "Dear Samathea." he states then Bonnie places her hand on his shoulder, stopping him, "Wait, don't start with dear." she tells him and he smirks. "It's bad enough that you're dead, now you're a control freak?" he asks her. Elena giggles a little to herself "I'm just saying, people, don't say dear anymore." she informs him.

Jeremy sighs and looks at her a little, "Okay, fine. How about Hey Sam, what's up?" he offers her. She then smiles and nods at her, Jeremy shook his head and types away "Hey, Sam, what's up? You guys have no idea how much I've missed you. I've been e-mailing Jeremy and Elena they said it's surreal to be alive."

~8~8~8~

Samathea was sitting on Damon's lap as she was kissing him roughly, his hands roaming over her back and ass. Then the front door was open and in walks Jeremy into Samathea and Damon. Samathea notices him and quickly pulls away from Damon who was still wanting more. Jeremy looks away, "Oh, hey, um... I didn't know you were coming back so soon." she states, Jeremy nods at her. "Well, it's been a few hours so..." he answers looking back as Damon waves his hand at him, shooing him away.

She nods at him, "Okay if you're hungry there's food in the fridge." she informs him, Jeremy nods at her and walks away. Samathea exhales running her hand over her hair and looks back at Damon with a smile.

~8~8~8~

One a dark street in the middle of the night a hooded figure walks on the street, "If Katherine ingesting the only cure on this Earth and having to leave as a human isn't justice..." Bonnie states as a car of teens drove by and the hooded figure quickly steps to the side and dodges the car.

But as the car left, the food figure turns and watches them leave and it was none other than Katherine Pierce as she watches them leave. "Then I don't know what is." Katherine stuffs her hands in her pockets and looks around the area and walks.

~8~8~8~

Samathea was sitting in the Bathtub in Damon's room, she was typing away on her phone as Damon was in front of the mirror, cleaning of the shave cream, "I miss you guys and I'm glad you're having a great summer." Bonnie sent and Samathea smiles to herself a little, "P.S have you heard from Stefan?" Samathea read the last message and exhales. She places her phone down on the table behind hers and thinks.

Damon places the towel on the counter and then turns and looks at her, noticing the worried look on her face, "You OK?" he asks her, she snaps out of her thoughts and looks at him, then away "I don't know, I just have this feeling in the back of the head telling me that something bad happened." she answers him, he smiles and sits down on the side of the tub looking at her, "Well, something bad is happening, you're leaving tomorrow." he informs her and she smiles a little at him, "You're trading all this for communal showers and a meal plan." he informs her, leaning closer to her, she giggles, "As my boyfriend can you try to be a little excited and supportive on my chance at a normal collage life, pretending is showing me that you're trying." she tells him.

He just smiles at her and leans in closer to her, lips inches apart, "I'd rather pamper you with champagne and spending the night convincing you to stay." he tells her and she just smirks at her. "Try all you like Damon, but I am sticking by my choice of going to collage, like it or not." she sang to him, "God, I love that stubborn nature of yours." he whispers, she giggles and perks him a few time, he then eyes her body, biting his lip, but she lightly presses her hand at his lips and pushes him back a little, "Oh no, you don't get any, wait until I'm done bathing." she tells him, he pouts at her then smirks. Samathea giggles and watches him leave. Then she returns to her thoughts, she knew something was wrong, that something bad was going to happen, she couldn't shake off the feeling. She exhales and sinks into the tub and lays on the button of the tub, her eyes were closed, but she felt trapped, unable to escape.

Samathea then slowly opens her eyes and found herself inside the vault, she was in shock then pressed her hands at the sealed door, but she looks at her hands and saw that they weren't hers. She then pulls them back and touches her face and hair, then she realizes that she wasn't in her body, she was in someone else, she then glares at the door and started to pound on it, trying to force it open, but she cries out, letting air out then it forces itself down her throat and fills her lungs right up, causing her to drown again, her vision blackens making her go limp, but the second she reopens her eyes she found herself back in the Salvatore boarding house, she sat up in the tub and saw that she was till in Damon's bathroom and Damon was laying on the bed waiting for her. She exhales, running her hand over her wet hair and leans back, leaning her head and was just... confused on what she was seeing and why.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy sat in the living with Samathea in front of him, "There issues at home. Ever since I lost my parents and my aunt, I've been acting out. Drugs, drinking. I was looking for attention. So, I lit my house on fire and faked my own death." he states and Samathea nods at him, "Good, add a little more stress to the whole drug thing, but the fire was definitely an accident, because there's crazy and then there's... well, me, emotionless crazy." she informs him, "Or I could just not go back, considering my school had a memorial for me and Elena." he informs her.

She sighs at him, "True, but I don't think Elena is going to let that slip by." she informs him and Jeremy chuckles a little, "You could not tell her." he informs him and she gave him her 'Really?' look. "Yea-no. I can't hid anything from her, she will interrogate me for information." she warns him and he nods, "Yeah, guess I better go huh." he tells her and she nods at him, then a horn honks, getting their attention, "Caroline and Elena just pulled up." Damon calls out as he walks to the front door with her suitcase. "Maybe, I should stay before going. Jeremy needs time and Elena's going to have my head if he doesn't settle into school." she informs him and Jeremy nods at her, knowing that it is true. Then Damon turns to her, "You're leaving, you're going to collage. You're gonna drink cheap beer and you're gonna protest things you don't care about." he informs her, she couldn't help but smile. "And I am gonna take care of your little brother." Damon informs her as he places his hands on Jeremy's shoulders.

She arches her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms, "Trust me. You have nothing to worry about." he informs her, "I've got plenty to worry about, thank you." she informs him with a smile. "But I'm only a few hours away. So if you need anything, help with homework, needing me to beat up a bully, or persuade a teacher from giving you extra homework or even needing someone to talk to. Just call me and I will be there." she informs him as he stood up and looks at her with a smile. "Hey, I'll see you on laundry day." he tells her, giving her a hug, she smiles and hugs him tightly. Then she pulls away and smiles at him, "Take care of yourself." she tells him, he smiles and nods at her then she walks to the door as Damon gets her suitcase ready, then he looks at her, "So, do you think this whole long-distance thing is going to work?" she asks him. "Well, I personally plan on forgetting about you the second you walk out the door." he answers her with a smirk, she giggles and kisses him long and sweetly.

Jeremy shifts uncomfortably and looks away, Samathea pulls her hands from his head and slides them down to his chest she then pulls away and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you." she whispers and pulls back, Damon just smiles at her. "And I love you." he said back to her, making her smile. Then he pulls back and Samathea looks back at Jeremy, who smiles at her. "All right." Damon said as she smiles at her brother and waves at him. Damon then opens the door and she walks to her suitcase and pulls it, "Off you go." he tells her and she walks out of the boarding house with her suitcase behind her.

She was out the door and Damon starts to close it, but Samathea shot back, stopping the door, she then peeks back in and perks Damon one more time. She smiles at him and was gone. Damon closes the door as he was smiling to himself, then he looks at Jeremy who was smirking at him and the smile falls, "Yeah, no. We're not doing this. Go to school." Damon orders him, Jeremy threw up his arms at him, then exhales as Damon walks out of the room.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered at Whitmore collage, getting all settled in, making friends and finding their dorms. The three girls were walking with their stuff in their hands as Samathea tells them about their dreams. "You're dreaming about Stefan?" Caroline asks her, "Don't make up this whole conspiracy that I "like" like Stefan, cause I don't. He is only a brother to me and that's final." Samathea informs her, "Wait, you too?" Elena asks her and they looked at her, "You're having dreams too?" she asks her and they both shook their heads, "They're not dreams." Elena states, "They're more like a feeling. Maybe we should call him to if he's okay?" Samathea states and Elena nods at her, "So we can hear how happy you are with Damon?" Caroline questions her. The twins look at her, "Absolutely not, he'll call you when he's ready." Caroline informs her, "But what if something happened? What if Solon freed Silas? What if they did something horrible to him?" Samathea questions her they both looked at her, "I can't shake this feeling that something bad happened to him." she informs her and Caroline gave her the look, Samathea then groans, stomping her feet, "So we should just live with this nagging pit in our stomachs?" Elena asks her.

Making both twins look at her, "OK, Elena. That pit is called guilt. You feel terrible for breaking up with Stefan, Sammy, you also feel terrible for submitting your feelings for Damon. And that nagging feeling is your brains is waking up to tell you, that you've made a horrible and yet completely reversible mistake." she informs them and they both laugh. "Yeah, no. nice try Care, but I'm not going to back down from dating Damon." Samathea informs her as Elena smiles for her, "And Stefan and I, we left things in a really good place." she tells her, but Caroline narrows her eyes at her, "That doesn't mean he hasn't been thinking about the two of you and you shaking up with his brother all summer long." she informs her and Samathea narrows her eyes at her. "Hello. Mom ears, still here." Liz informs them, they watched her leave then look at each other, then giggled. Then they turns and look at the Whitmore university. "We're really here, aren't we?" Samathea asks them, "We're in collage, you guys." Elena agrees with her. Then Caroline just smiles. "We actually made it, we're here." Caroline said with a big smiles, then Bonnie appears next to Elena and smiles at them.

"We're all here, together." she said and Elena shot her a quick smile, then they turn away and walk to the dorm, but Samathea and Elena did a little light happy jog in their steps as they then walk up the stairs.

~8~8~8~

They were in their dorm unpacking their bags, Samathea reaches into her back and looks at the press that Caroline brought with her, "You brought your Panini press?" she asks her as she turns to her, Elena looks at her as she pulls out her clothes. "Small appliances by the fridge." Caroline informs her, Samathea looks at her sister and they shrug at each other. "OK, that's the last one." Liz tells her as Samathea walks to the mini fridge and Elena looks at Liz and pulls out more of her clothes. "Okay, give me a good-bye hug before I change my mind and drag you home with me." Liz tells her daughter as she walks to her, Caroline smiles at her, then she sets her clothes down and walks to her.

Then gave her a big hug, "Oh. You can call as much as you want, you know." Liz informs her as she was cracking, Samathea and Elena walk towards her. Caroline just smiles at her, "Mom, I'll be fine." she informs her. Liz just smiles and looks at the twins. "Come here." she tells them, they smile at her and walks to her, giving her a hug. "This is where your dad fell in love with medicine, you know?" she tells them, they both exchanged looks and pulled back from her, "He would be really proud to see the both of you here." she tells them and they smiled at her, "Thank you." Elena said to her as Samathea just smiles. Liz smiles at them then looks at Caroline then brushes back her hair, making Caroline just smile at her. "Okay, go. Before I change my mind and make you stay." Caroline states and they laughed. "Okay. I'm going, I'm going. I love you." she tells her and walks to the door she then turns back and looks at them "Bye girls." she tells them and walks out of the room and closes the door, once she was gone and they looked at each other.

Samathea smirks and looks at them "So, roomies. I think we should drink to something." Elena states as Samathea plops on her bed and Caroline walks to her bed, "I couldn't agree more." she states and opens her bag. "Roomie," she states and Elena laughs. Samathea pulls herself up and walks to them, Caroline pulls out a bottle of champagne for Elena and two blood bags for her and Samathea. They got their drinks and open them. "To us and collage." Elena states, "And to being functional vampires." Samathea throws in and they smile. "The the next chapter in our lives." Caroline states and they cheered, but then there was a knock on the door. "Shit!" Samathea whispers and tossed Caroline the blood bags and she hides them as Elena quickly hides the bottle behind her back as they turn to the door and they saw a young girl, a human girl enters the room with all her stuff. She looks at the room and smiles at them. "Hi!" she said and they exchanged looks "Um, who are you?" Caroline asks her. "I'm Megan, your roommate," she answers and the two were in shock as Elena just bites her lip.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy sat alone in class with Bonnie standing in front of him. "Caroline says, Get your ass to Whitmore, Bonnie. We need you. Then Elena says, They're going to find out sooner or later, Bonnie. You have to tell them." he informs her then looks at her. Bonnie exhales and walks to him, "Just tell Caroline I'm at that Grand Canyon and assure Elena that she's worried about nothing." she tells him, but he just sighs. "You realize you're just postponing the inevitable, right?" he asks her.

She just exhales and looks away, momentarily. "What happens when your dad finds out you've been dead all summer?" he asks her again, "How many postcards have I sent him? How many times as he called?" she asks him and Jeremy gave her his, 'Seriously?' look. Then she sat down "I've done enough. He's clearly not missing me." she informs him. "What about Sam?" he asks again. "I just saw her at collage, she seem genuinely happy. I am not taking that away from her." she tells him, but he just looks away and sighs. She places her hand on his arm. "We're lucky, Jer." she states and he looks back at her, "How many people die and still get to talk to their best friends?" she asks him, he just looks down at her hand "How many best friends can't feel each other?" he asks her.

Then Bonnie looks down at his arm that she was touching, he was right, she couldn't feel his arm or the hairs that stood up. Then the bell rings "I should go. The freak that fake his own death can't also be late for math class." he tells her and grabs his backpack, Bonnie rubs her neck and forces a smile at him and once his back was turned, she frowns, but once he was out of the classroom. She vanishes.

~8~8~8~

Megan pulls out her iPad and clips it onto her keyboard, "_Wait a minute. How did that happen?_" Damon asks as Samathea informs him over the phone, Caroline was glaring at their new roommate as Elena was helping her. "No clue, Elena thinks there was a mix-up at the housing office." she informs him as she walks over to her two friends. "_Compulsion. It's the ultimate unwanted roommate repellent._" Damon informs her. She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, no. Caroline said the same thing and I will answer with the same thing, No." she informs him, "_But Sam, you can compel her ass right out the door._" he informs her.

Samathea rolls her eyes, "Damon, there's no point. The second I do that people are going to get suspicious and I'm not sure about Caroline or Elena, but I think I like being free of all the sudden surprises." she informs him. "_Look at you giving it the old collage a try._" he said to her, she smirks to herself. "Remember I'm a stubborn bitch until the end, is Jeremy in school?" she asks him as she sat on her bed. "_Yup shower, groomed, even cut him the crust off his PB&J myself._" he jokes, making her laugh and lay down. Elena and Caroline exchange looks, Caroline rolls her eyes as Elena just smiles. "So you're telling me that, you being home and me being at collage, that this can work?" she asks him, but a sudden feeling shot up in her spine, warning her, "_Exactly._" he said nervously, confirming her feeling. Making her roll onto her stomach "Damon are you standing in front of who I think you're standing in front of?" she asks him, "Sadly. Listen, I gotta... go." he tells her.

She exhales running her hand over her hair, "Okay, call me if something happens? Okay." she tells him, "_Okay._" he tells her and hung up. Samathea pulls her phone away, hangs up then she reaches over, grabbing her pillow and buries her face in the pillow.

~8~8~8~

Damon pulls his phone away and looks at the one person that Samathea already knew was there.

The one, the only. Katherine Pierce, but thanks to Samathea's brilliant plan, giving her the cure and turning her human. If I could sum it all up in a short sentence I would use three worlds: She. Look. Horrible.

Damon just glares at her as she gasp at him, exhausted and in need of rest. "It's been a long summer, Damon." she croaks at him, he just glares at her. "Katherine."

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered in the park, getting everything ready and set up for the event tonight. Some were having fun, talking chat-chatting. Matt was filling his cup up with a drink as well, then the familiar Original vampire walks up to him. "5-stars restaurants to tapping kegs in a park." Rebekah informs him, getting his attention and he just looks at her, "Tragic." she mutters.

They just glared at each other, then seconds later Rebekah was pressed against a tree as her lips were devouring Matt's lips, their hands roaming over each other in hunger, then Matt pulls back. "I thought we said no strings." he reminds her, she just smirks at him, "Who said there were strings?" she asks him, pulling him back, but he pulls away. "Weren't you leaving town?" he asks her with a smirk. "I thought I'd give you one more chance to come with me," she answers him, pressing his lips against hers. "I have to work. I'm in the real world now. I need a paycheck." he reminds her.

She giggles at him, "Great. Then maybe you can replace those earrings that street rat Nadia stole in Prague." she informs him. "Those earrings don't bring you back to life. How am I gonna explain to Jeremy that she stole his Gilbert ring?" he reminds her. "Tell him you had a threesome, he'll understand." she informs him then presses her lips back against his. "Don't call. Don't write. And whatever you do, don't miss me." she informs him between kisses, then one final one, she shoves him back and smiles at him. He couldn't help but smile as well, bites his lip a little then turns back to get his drink.

But as he did, there in the back, Silas, Stefan's doppelganger, walks into the park and looks around, trying to find Solon's and his beloved's doppelgangers. He walks around and then looks at the picnic table and there sat Liz as she was enjoying her meal. Then she looks at him and smiles "Hey, look who's back." she states and Silas smiles at her, "Look who's, uh, eating her feelings." he states, pointing at the food she's been poking at, she nods and looks down at her food, "Yeah, I just dropped the girls off at Whitmore." she informs him, "Ah." he answers, liking her response. "Join me as I drown my sorrows in comfort food." she offers and he sat down. He took her drink, taking the top off, then pulls out his knife. He smirks at her, then grips her wrist. "What are you doing?" she questions him. "Oh, I'm outing myself as not-Stefan. Obviously." he answers her and Liz was horrified as he slits her wrist. "Don't be afraid. Don't move." he orders her and she didn't move or make a sound. "What's happening?" she asks him as he places the knife down. "We've meet before, actually. When I was appearing as your daughter, to bash your head in? Ring any bells." he informs her and drains her blood into the cup.

Liz looks at him and it clicks, "Silas." she answers he smirks at her, "Indeed. I am a 2000-year-old immortal along with my friend and sister, who is also a 2000 year-old-immortal Sorceress, that Caroline and her friends thought they got rid of." he informs her, "Are you appearing to me as Stefan?" she questions him, "Well, yes and no. This is my true form, Stefan is my doppelganger." he answers then reads her mind. "You're confused, I know that because I can read your thoughts. It's understandable. I mean, I've been a little cryptic lately." he informs her, then she looks down at her hand that was dripping blood into the cup, "What's with the knife? Most vampires go straight for the neck." she informs him and Silas was a little offended. "Oh, please Liz. Solon and I, we came first. Vampires are nothing more than a disgusting perversion of us. We're unkillable, we're immortal, I'm psychic, she's powerful, and to function, we need human blood, but don't ever call me a vampire." he informs her, Liz was now terrified of him as he just smiles at her, then removes her wrist and took the cup. "Cheers." he said and sips the blood.

Then he looks back at her and reads the thoughts that were running though her mind, making him set the cup down. Then daps her wrist roughly, as the wound heals and the blood was gone "And your friend, sister or whatever. Where she is?" she asks her, "Oh, Solon is off on a little errand. Unfortunately, I can see that you can't help me what we're looking for, so, all you need to remember, Liz... is that Stefan stops by and said hello." he said to her, placing everything back and she erased the conversation that they just had. She blinks her eyes and smiles at him "Call your friends, Stefan. Let them know you're okay." she informs him. He nods at her, "Will do, Sheriff." he said then stood up from the table then walks away, but then his phone went off, he pulls it out and smiles at it and answers it. "Hello my little sister, how is the errand going?" he asks her.

Solon giggles on the other side, "_Fantastic, I found what I was looking for and the ritual is about ready, it'll take a few minutes but I can revive her._" she informs him, "And that is why you are my favorite magic user in this unforgivable world of ours." he states and she just smiles. "_I know, I'm your only favorite magic user, besides yourself of course,_" she informs him and he places his hand on his chest. "You know me so well." he states, she giggles on the line "_Anyway. I'll let you know when she's up and on her feet._" she informs him, "Alright. Take care little sister, I love you." he said and she smiles. "_And I love you, my brother,_" she said then hangs up.

~8~8~8~

The girls step out of the dorm house and walk down the sidewalk, "So your current boyfriend, Damien-" Megan states, "Damon." Samathea corrects her. "Is your sister's ex's who is also his brother." she states, "Stefan," Elena informs her. "And you and Stefan are friends, but three months ago, he left without saying good-bye?" she asks them again and they looked at her. "Should we try to call him?" they ask her, "No way." "Absolutely not." Both she and Caroline answer them. The twins exchanged looks, they both exhaled and Samathea runs her hand over her hair. "Do you have a boyfriend, Caroline," Megan asks her. "I do. He's name is Tyler, he had to miss move-in day, but he'll be here for the first day of classes." Caroline informs her, "Assuming he registers, and picks dorm, and buys books." Elena informs her and Caroline turns to her, "Speaking of minding one's business, let's talk roommate ground rules." she states, crossing her arms. Samathea smiles and brushed back her hair, "Privacy is very important to me." Caroline states, "Same here." Megan states as Elena nods at her, "I have low blood sugar. My diet's finicky, so, keep your paws off my stuff." Caroline informs her.

Megan nods at her, "We'll split up the shelves." she offers her, Samathea just arches her eyebrow at her and looks back at Caroline. "And if I suddenly get up to leave or disappear for a while, don't follow me or look for me." Caroline informs her as Elena smiles a little and looks at Megan, who just smiles at her, "Okay, sounds good." she answers and Elena chuckles a little "Great. Then we agree on everything." she tells them and Samathea just laughs. "Excuse me, ladies," Jessie calls out to them, they looked at him as he handed then a flyer. "Party at Whitmore House tonight." he said to them, Caroline took the flyer and looks down at it, Elena looks at Jessie then back at Caroline as Samathea steps over and looks down at it, "We'll be there." she informs her, "I hope so," he states as he looks at Caroline and walks away. Then Elena steps over to the two and swung her arm over Caroline's shoulder as Samathea hugs Caroline's arm. "I love collage." Elena states, Caroline giggles as Samathea raised her hand to her and Elena and they high-fived her.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy was walking to his next class, but his phone was buzzing, he pulls it out and saw that it was a text from Samathea. He smiles and opens it, '_Hey Jer, I hope you're having a good time back at school and no one is giving you crap. But if they do, remember, you go for the gut first. Then the nose, make sure to break it and then knee the ball. Love Sam._' Jeremy smiles at her text, loving his second older sister, he went to text her back, but his shoulder was rammed into on purpose, then he glares at the bully. "Look who rose from the dead." Jerry mocks him and smacks his phone out of his hand. Everyone stops and looks at them Jeremy inhales deeply and then kneels down and went to pick it up, but Jerry kicks it away then Tom shoves his shoulder and Jeremy looks up at him. "Nice phone, does it ever ring?" he taunts him.

But Jeremy lost it, he drops his bag, then shoves Tom against the lockers, kneels him in the gut twice. Then Jerry tries to pull him away, Jeremy turns to him and dodges the swipe, then was behind him and blocks the other punch, then he punches him right in the face, then steps back and shoves him into the lockers and he collapsed on the ground, out cold, then Tom charges right at him and Jeremy flips him right onto the ground, out cold.

The crowd gasp and mummers at the fight they just saw, well. One-sighted fight anyway. Jeremy pants as he just glares down at them then look at the crowd that formed around them, he then grabs his phone and bag and books it right out the hall, trying to escape.

~8~8~8~

Katherine downs another shot of bourbon as Damon was just looking at her. "You're going to have to cut me off soon. My tolerance is a joke now." Katherine informs him as she pours herself another shot. "It's just so glorious," she said with dry humor. "You're miserable," Damon informs her and she scoffs. "Please. I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor." she informs him, taking another sip. "You're a liar. Your hair's messed up. Your nails have chipped." Damon informs him and Katherine shot a look at her nails. "You're a sad, miserable, human being, and you want me to turn you." he informs her as she steps up to her "So, here. Go ahead, drink up." Damon tells her as he offers her his arm after biting it.

She inhales sharply and then grips his arms, "I'll kill you, you'll bite the mailman and you'll be a vampire again." he informs her, she wanted to but, she resisted. "Go ahead, come on," Damon tells her but she shook her head. "I can't, OK. No one took the cure before. If I die, there's a good chance I may never wake up." she informs him.

Damon didn't see the downside. "And that would be tragic." he states and she just looks down at him. "And deep down, in that mushy-gushy Sammy-loving heart." she states as she ran her hands up his neck "There's a part of you that doesn't want me to die." she said in a low tone. But Damon just sighs at her, "What are you doing here, Katherine?" he asks her with a roll of his eyes. But then the phone rings and they both looked at her. Damon went to take the phone, but Katherine beats him to it and answers the phone. "Salvatore Residence." she answers with a smile on her face. "Hello, principle Weber. This is Elena. Oh, dear. We'll find him." she informs him as Damon exhales and looks to the side momentarily. She then hung up and turns back at him. "So, Jeremy's been expelled. Elena and Sammy will be cool with that, right?" she asks him as Damon just exhales sharply. "When I get back here, you're gone." he informs her and went to leave.

But Katherine stops him from leaving "Wait, Damon. There's someone chasing me." she informs him. "Then run, run far away. Because I will tell you, Sammy already know you're here and she will kill you on the spot." he informs her and went to leave, but she stops him again. "Damon, you don't understand. I have enemies everywhere, what happens when word gets out that I'm a human. I can't protect myself. I'm weak and slow." she informs him and he just looks down at her. "Do you have any idea what it's like to run in heels? I have blisters, Damon." she said and then grips his shoulder tightly. "Damon, please. Just help me."

~8~8~8~

Samathea stood in the bathroom as she was laying in the bath, she then sinks in and just lays there. But then the bath suddenly felt cold and she opens her eyes and found herself back in the safe. She pressed her hands against the locked door, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

She then started to panic and repeatedly slam her hands against the door, then curls her hands into fists against the door. She then lets out a scream, letting all the air our of her lungs, then she shuts her eyes tightly and then opens them finding herself at the Mystic Fall Quarry. She just looks around, wondering why she was there. But then she felt a hand touch her and makes her turn around.

Samathea pops out of the water, wiping the water from her face and then opens her eyes and found herself back in the bathroom.

~8~8~8~

Back at the quarry, Stefan came back alive and then was slamming his hands at the side of the safe but then he drowns once more, retreating into the back corner of his mine.

Stefan stood in the Salvatore house as Damon walks up to him with a drink in his hand. "Wish I could say it gets better." Damon tells him as he offers Stefan the drink. He takes it and turns back to the window. "The answer's no, Damon." Stefan reminds him "Why? So you can keep dying and coming back to life?" Damon asks him and Stefan hung his head. "You've felt nothing but sheer agony for three months. You hallucinate conversations with me to have something to do." Damon reminds him.

Damon exhales. "Just turn off that pesky humanity switch." he tells him and Stefan then raises his head, "It won't take the pain away." he informs him, "Yeah, but it will turn off your misery. Your fear. Your hopelessness." Damon tells him and Stefan turns to him "And then what, huh?" he questions him. "Let's just say that you actually notice that I'm gone. Let's say that I get out of this. What good is it that I'm a monster again?" Stefan questions him. Damon just looks at him, "How is that better than anything then this?" Stefan questions him. Damon didn't answer and Stefan turns back to the window.

~8~8~8~

Elena stood in front of the mirror placing her earring inside her ear, as Samathea sat on her bed, brushing her hair. Both of them were doing it slowly, knowing that something wrong, and it involved Stefan. But then they were snap out of their trance as Caroline shuts the drawer and they both looked at her. "Did you notice how Megan's juicer takes up all the small appliance space?" she questions them.

Elena turns to her as Samathea sets her brush down and stood up from her bed. "She has an entire drawer dedicated to organic linen." she states and the two exchanged looks. "What happened to privacy?" they both asked her. She just looks at them. "Will maybe if she didn't take such long shower, I wouldn't have time to go through her stuff." she answers them. Samathea rolls her eyes and sat down on the bed, Elena joins her and wraps her arms around her. "I mean, how are you okay with a fourth roommate?" she asks them. "Because we're trying to be functional, and being functional means making friends." Elena answers. "And we're trying to be normal, despite two teen vampires and one doppelganger." Samathea points out.

Then Caroline closes the drawer and turns to them. "We also need personal space. I mean, what if we suddenly get a craving and I want to eat her?" Caroline asks them. Samathea arches her eyebrow at him, Elena smiles as she shook her head. "Or our blood bags go bad because we can't store them in the mini fridge?" she states as she opens the mini fridge and pulls out a bottle. "And what the hell is protein water?" she questions them and they shrugged at her. She then unscrews the cap "You know what? Maybe I'll drink it all, she'll want to move out." she states and then starts to drink. The two stood up "Caroline, no-" Elena went to stops her, but then Caroline stops as she gags and coughs it right back up, her skin burned as she falls to her knees. "Caroline." Elena states as she went to her side. Samathea just stood there and looks at her in shock.

Then once she breaths and her skin heals, she looks up at Samathea. "Vervein." she states and then the bathroom door was open and Megan steps out with just a towel on. Making the three look at her "What's going on?" she asks them. Elena and Caroline looks at each other exchange worried looks. "Are you okay?" Megan asks her as she grabs a towel and walks over to them. "Yeah, she's- she's fine." Elena answers her.

Megan then places the towel on the ground, covering the wet spot. "What happened?" Megan asks them "Caroline was thirsty, but she forgets to bring some drinks with us, so she took a bottle of your stash, but it went down the wrong pipe." Samathea answers her "I shouldn't have touched your stuff. I'm really sorry." Caroline informs her as she handed the bottle right back to her. "It's fine. It just sounded like someone was dying out here," she informs them, then all smiled at her as Elena pats Caroline's back. "Ah. Well, I'm glad you're ok," she tells her. They smiled and nodded at her and she walks back to the bathroom and closes the door. "She knows who we are. She drinks vervein water." Caroline whispers at the two. "That doesn't mean that she knows who we are," Elena assures her. "It just means that she knows that vampires exist." Samathea agrees with her twin sister. "Seriously? We share a bathroom with this girl. What if she's a hunter and she stakes us when we're in the shower? Or she steals our daylight rings while we're asleep and then we burst into flames when the sun comes up?" Caroline questions as she was freaking out.

Then Samathea grips her arms, "Caroline." she states and Caroline looks at her, "I need you to breath for a second and calm down." she informs her, Caroline nods and exhales. "If she really was a hunter, she would be giving you and me death glares, but she's not and we're not dead yet, are we?" Samathea informs her. "I think we should lock her up. Let the vervein get out her system, and then we compel her to forget about us." she informs them, the two shook their heads at her. "Caroline, we are not and I really mean this, kidnapping our roommate. You are terrified right now and not thinking straight." Samathea informs her. "The best way to convince her that you two are normal is to act normal." Elena informs her and they looked at her. "And to do normal, human, freshmen-y stuff." she states and Caroline looks at the two. "Such as?" she asks. The two looked at each other for a second, smiles and looks back at Caroline.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered at the house, enjoying the party. Elena was wearing a green dress, Caroline wore a purple dress as Samathea wore a white dress. "I remember you." Jessie calls out and the twins turn and look at him. "Yeah, flyer guy." Elena states as he was looking at Caroline. Samathea just smiles "Jessie, your name is Jessie." she states and he smiles at her. "Yeah, technically, yeah, but flyer guy works too." he states as he looks back at Caroline.

Samathea then looks at Jessie and shot a look over at Caroline, she smirks and looks at Elena, giving her the message. She caught on and smirks as well. "I'm Elena, this is my twin. Samathea. And this is our friend Caroline." Elena informs him as she wraps her arms around Samathea's shoulders. "Nice to meet you." he said to her. "Hi." Caroline said and then walks forward. Elena pulls her arms away and follows her. Samathea watches them leave and then looks back at him as he looks at her. She shrugs at him and hurried after the two. "Um what was that?" Samathea asks her, "What?" Caroline asks her, "He totally likes you." she informs her. "What? No, I'm with Tyler." she informs them.

The two exchanged looks, "Are you? Because he hasn't called." Elena states. "From the mountains of Appalachia?" Caroline states, "There's cell service there and he hasn't called." Samathea states and Caroline glares at her, "What we're saying is that, we just don't want to get your hopes up, thinking he's coming when he really hasn't showed much interest." Elena states. "When that's usually a sign." Samathea agrees with her. "Did you tell Damon that you're dreaming about Stefan?" Caroline shot back at her. "I plan to, actually." she answers her and they look at her in shock. "What, Damon can't hid anything from me and I plan on not hiding anything from him." she informs them and Caroline pouts. Making Samathea laugh a little. "But I get what you're trying to do here, no relationship is perfect, if there's no communication." she states and Caroline shoves her a little and Samathea laughs. Elena enters the house, but Samathea and Caroline stop as the invisible force field stops them, "What the hell?" Caroline mutters, Elena stops and looks at them. Samathea kept her hand low as she shoves it against the invisible wall, but she couldn't get in, then it clicks in Elena's head as she walks back to them, "Someone owns the house, you have to be invited in." she whispers to them, "Then that means..." Samathea states, but then Megan walks up to them. "Hey. I was wondering if you guys were going to make it." she tells them and they just smile at her. Then Jessie walks up to them, "You guys going in or..." he asks them, then Samathea started to cough and covers her mouth.

They looked at her, "Sorry... really dehydrated right now, oh I'm dizzy." she mutters as she places her hand to her forehead. Elena caught on and pulls her into her arms. "It happens when she doesn't drink enough water," Elena informs them, Samathea then lays her head on Elena's shoulder being faint. Then Caroline caught on. Then she hurried to her side and took her arm. "Oh, do you need help?" Jessie asks them. "No, we got it, go ahead, enjoy the party," she tells them as they hurried down the stairs. "Are we gone?" Samathea asks them. "Nope," Elena answers as they hurried past everyone. "Now?" she asks again. "No," Caroline answers as they were almost far away. "Now?" she asks again. "Just about," Elena answers her. "Now?" she asks again. "Yep." she answers. Samathea opens her eyes and stood on her own. They all look back at the house and exhaled.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy sat in the Grill, enjoying his meal and then Damon marches in. "One day," he states, getting Jeremy to look at him. "One day where you don't screw it up," Damon states as he sat down in front of him. "Leave me alone, Damon," Jeremy tells him. "You're lucky you didn't put one of those idiots in ICU." Damon states and Jeremy shot him a glare. "Says the guys that once killed me." he reminds him. "Yes. In the privacy of you're own home, away from prying eyes." Damon reminds him. Then he leans in "Unlike you, who went all hunter in the middle of a hallway." he also reminds him. Jeremy leans back in his chair frowning at him. "You got expelled genius." Damon states.

Jeremy shrugs at him, "Does that mean I don't have to go back to school?" he asks him, "I compelled principle Weber into a very generous 3-day suspension." Damon informs him, Jeremy sighs as he just rolls his eyes. "Elena and Sammy do not need to know about this." Damon informs him. "But you do know that Sammy will found out about this one way or other." Jeremy informs him and Damon sighs as he leans back in his chair. "I know." he grumbles and then exhales. "Finish eating, meet me outside." he tells him as he stood up from his seat, but then stops as he turns when Stefan, aka Silas steps in front of him with a smile on his face.

Damon took a step back as all the words were gone from his mind. "Hello Damon." Silas states as Damon gulps "Stefan. Welcome home." he said in a strained tone. "Thanks." Silas states as the two hugs each other. But as they did, Silas could hear all the things that were going on in Damon's head. Making him smirk to himself, he then loses the smirk, replacing it with a smile and looks at him, patting his shoulder. Damon just nods at him with a strained smile.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was enjoying their time at the party as the three were standing out by the tree, Caroline was pacing, Samathea was leaning against the tree with her arms crossed as Elena was calling Megan. Again. "Hey, Megan. It's Elena. Just calling to let you know why we left, so, call me when you get the chance. Bye." Elena left a message and then hung up.

Samathea pushes herself off the tree and walks up to them. "OK. It's settled. When she leaves, we grab her." Caroline states and Samathea rolls her eyes. -_Paranoid much._\- she mutters to herself. "Or we could just let her know that Sam was sick to her stomach." Elena informs her. "Elena, she saw me and Sam stuck at the threshold. We might as well flashed our fangs." Caroline informs her as they began to walk "Okay, we get it, you think she's going to kill us, that she was sent on a mission to murder us in our sleep." Samathea states and Caroline shot a glare at her. "Stop, but of you. There is no way out of the thousands of freshmen we were randomly paired with someone who knows about vampires." Elena informs them and Samathea stops in her tracks. "What if it wasn't?" she asks her and the two stop and looked at her.

Caroline tilts her head. "What do you mean?" she asks her, "What if... someone wanted her to be paired with us?" she asks them again. Then her phone started to ring. Samathea pulls out her phone and answers it. "Hello?" she answers, but then was greeted with whimpers and pants. "Megan?" she asks her. "_Sam, you have to help me._" she cries, she shot a look at the others. Then pulls her phone away and places it on speaker. "Megan what's wrong?" she asks her. "_He's chasing me._" she whimpers. "Who? Who's chasing you?" Samathea asks her. "_Help me!_" she cries out.

Caroline and Samathea look up at the windows as they could hear her near the windows. "_Oh, my god..._" she whimpers. "We can't come inside. The lines too long." Elena answers her. But Megan just whimpers as she was running. "Where are you? Megan. Tell me, where are you?" Samathea asks her, "_Help me, Sam! Please, help me!_" she calls out again as her fear was raising. Caroline went to take her phone, but Samathea pulls it away from her grasp. "Megan, run! Run Megan, run!" she shouts into her phone. But they were greeted with a scream and then there was a thud behind her. They all turn and Samathea covers her mouth, stopping herself from screaming. "Oh, my god." Elena gasp as they were looking down at Megan's body. "Who did this to her?" Caroline questions. "Why her? She was human." Samathea states in shock.

Samathea sniffs the air and looks at them. "You smell that?" she asks them and they looked at her, "What?" Caroline asks her, Samathea looks down at Megan, then kneels and brushed her hair from her neck to reveal the blood. "This is a bite mark." she states and looks up at the two as they looked down at her in shock. "She was bitten by a vampire."

~8~8~8~

Damon sat at the bar with Stefan aka Silas as Damon pulls out a bottle "Look, I get why you haven't called me back all summer. I wouldn't call me back either." Damon states as he pours himself a drink. "You mean because you stole Sammy from me?" Silas asks him.

Damon stops and looks at him and Silas just smiles at him, "I'm over it." he tells him and took the glass for him. Then he sips it and peeks into Damon's head again. Fishing through his memories. "Katherine's living at Chateau Salvatore." he states and Damon looks at him, "How did you know that?" he asks him. "Because I can read your mind." Silas answers him. Damon just looks at him a little confused.

But Silas just laughs and pats his shoulder. "Kidding, buddy. Katherine called me first." he answers and leans against the counter and Damon nods at that. "Remember? It's always been me first." Silas states and Damon just mutters a 'Right.' and sips his drink.

Then Jeremy walks up to them with a smile on his face as he looks at Silas. The Immortal just looks at him and pats his shoulder. "Hey, Jeremy, looking good, man," he states. But Jeremy felt something wrong with him as he looks down at the hand and back at him. "Hey, Stefan. Glad you're back," he tells him, Silas just nods at him. "Yeah, yeah," he mutters and then turns to Damon. "All right, I'll see you at home." Silas states "Great." Damon mutters and Silas walks away. Then Jeremy walks up towards him. "Something felt wrong when he touched me. I felt a chill where my tattoo was," he informs him. "What are you talking about?" Damon asks him. "Right before Elena and I died, Silas grabbed me and I felt the same thing," Jeremy warns him. "Silas is gone, Bonnie turned him into, remember a big piece of, remember?" Damon reminds him. "I died, Jeremy, I bound the magic that took Silas down. When I died the spell must have broken. He's free." Bonnie warns him and Jeremy exhales. "That was Silas," Jeremy informs him and Damon looks at him. "That's impossible," Damon states, Jeremy, shot a quick look at Bonnie, who shook her head at him.

So Jeremy looks back at him, "I'm a hunter. Our whole reason for existing, is to kill him." he states and Damon nods his head. "I know what I'm feeling, Damon. That- that was Silas." Jeremy tries to reason with him "I just watched him walk through a crowd of people that saw Stefan. There's no way that he could fool that man people all at once. He's psychic but no one's that psychic." Damon states and down his drink. "What did he want?" Jeremy asks him, Damon thinks to himself for a moment and then it clicks in his mind.

~8~8~8~

Solon stood in the middles of the woods, a circle that was carved in the ground as a decayed body was in the center. Solon then flicks her wrist and the flames light and complete the circle.

She then walks to the center and kneels down by the body, then pulls out her knife and cuts her hand open. Drops the knife and pressed her fingers against the blood then paints the body's forehead and bridge of the nose. She then pulls back and stood at the base of the body. Then began to chant the incantation.

The wind began to pick up as the thunder widely cracks in the night sky as the body began to regain color, peach color in the arms as the dress was even regaining color in the fabric as well. Strains of hair regrew and the shade of black grew back in.

Solon smiles to her as she lowers her arms and walks over to the body as the flush returns to the cheeks as the beauty of the woman returns to her and finally her dead gray eyes faded back to blue and the woman shot up and gasp awake as she returns back from the dead.

She hyperventilated as she looks around the forest, the blood on her forehead soaks into her skin as the ritual was complete, the winds and thunder clam down as the flames dim. "Wh-where am I?" she questions. Solon smiles to her, then turns her to face her. "Back in Mystic Falls." she answers her. The woman's eyes widen in shock as she shook her head. "No-no, it can't be. I died." she states and Solon nods her head. "And now you're back." she chuckles.

The woman glares at her and then grips the dagger next to her, "And now you're going to help me with a little something." she informs her, but the woman regains her courage. "I'll pass." she states and then stabs Solon in the neck. She gasp in shock and collapse on the ground. The woman stood on her feet and took off running. Solon reaches for the knife and pulls it out of her neck and drops the dagger. The wound closes up and Solon cracks her neck. "Oh you can run, Anastasia Petrova. But you won't get far." she laughs to herself and walks after her.

Anastasia ran as fast as her resurrected legs could carry her, she then stops as she was panting and looks around the area. She then saw that she wasn't followed then returns to running. Then came to a stop again as she saw a house not too far. Then she ran for it.

~8~8~8~

Katherine sat in the bath as she was shaving her arms, then she heard a knock on the door, she looks up and then smirks at Silas as he leans against the wall. She places the shaver down and sat up. "What are you in my brother's bathtub?" he asks her. She leans back and ran her hands along the water's surface. "Why aren't you?" she threw back a question.

Silas walks over to the edge of the of the bath and sat down on the stool. "I will say that's a tempting offer." he states and she mums in excitement. "Hm. He flirts." she giggles and leans against the tub "I like Elena and Samathealess Stefan." she states and Silas leans in closer. "You know, human looks better on you than I would've guessed, Katherine." Silas whispers as he leans in closer to her. "I think you just accidentally compliment me." she informs him.

But he shook his head at her, "No, I mean it. You sitting here all weak and vulnerable. It works." he states as he gently strokes her face, her smiles fades and she eyes his hand on the side of her face. Then she looks back up at him and leans in close to him, but his hand shot at her throat and he strangles her. Katherine grips his arm as she squirms in the bath. "Time for a field trip." he tells her then squeezed harder. But Katherine find the razer in her hand, then launched it at Silas, cutting his face.

He lets go, falling to his knee away from the bathtub and held his hand next to the cut as Katherine scrambles out of the bath, wrapping the robe around her body and ran out of Damon's room and quickly wraps robe around her body as she ran down the steps. She looks back up as Silas was following after her, then she collides into another person. She looks back and gasp as she covers her mouth in horror. "Katrina?" her twin asks her. "Anastasia?" she mutters, then they both look back up at Silas as he was coming closer. "Come." Katherine states as she grips her hand and they ran. saw that it was Damon as he was gripping her arms. She struggles in his grip then he looks over at Mary Ann as she looks at him. But he passes the two over to Jeremy. "Get them out of here." he states as Jeremy grips Katherine's arm and wraps his other arm around Mary Ann's shoulder. "Don't tell me where you're going." Damon orders him.

Jeremy nods at him, "What is going on?" Mary Ann questions as she was being led out of the house. Damon then turns back "God, you're slow." he states as Silas walks down the stairs. "Guess vamp speed came with the upgrade." Damon jokes as Silas tosses the towel to the side. "Get out of my way and give me Katherine and Anastasia." Silas orders him "First, drop the Stefan look." Damon orders him and Silas just chuckles to himself. "What?" Damon asks him and Silas just looks at him. "He can't," Solon calls out and Damon looks at her as there was dried blood down the side of her neck. "That his face. His true face," she states with a smile on her face. Damon just looks between the two of them.

~8~8~8~

The police cover up Megan's body, the party was canceled as everyone was going home. Samathea, Elena, and Caroline stood on the side as they were confused out of their minds. "What is happening? Out roommate his dead, there's a vampire at the party." Elena states as Samathea was biting her nail. "We don't know what she knew or she told," Caroline informs her. "Who would of believe her? You can just go around and saw, hey Vampires are real." Samathea informs her, Caroline just narrows her eyes at her. "We should get out of here," she informs them.

Samathea rolls her eyes at her, but then something clicks in her head, "Oh no." she mutters and the two look at her "I left a voicemail on her phone." Samathea states "Don't worry, I took her phone." Caroline informs her. They twins exchange looks and look back at her. "You what?" the both of them state. "Hey, Girls." the detective calls out and they look at her. "I'm Diane Freemen, head of campus security. Are you okay?" she asks them. Samathea rubs her arms as Elena and Caroline shook her head. "I mean, I think so." Elena answers her. "Just recovering from the shock." Samathea agrees with her. "I understand that Megan was your roommate. I'm sorry sorry you had to find her like this." she states, jesting over to the body.

But somehow, Samathea heard whispers, coming from in front of her, she looks up and saw that they were coming from Diane "Do they know what happened?" Caroline asks her. "We found a note. Apparently she was struggling with severe depression." she informs them. Samathea's hand went to the side of her head as she could hear the whispers, faint and distorted. "Wait, what do you mean you found a note?" Elena asks her as she was just confused. Diane just looks at her. "Your roommate took her own life." she informs them. "You think this was a suicide?" Caroline questions her as Samathea slowly pulled her hand away from the side of her head. "We're convinced it was a suicide, but we can't seem to find her cell phone." Diane states as Elena and Samathea exchanged looks. "Have you seen it?" she asks them. They looked at each other and shook their heads. "No." Caroline answers her.

Diane nods at them. "If you see it, let us know," she tells them and Samathea nods. "Of course," she states, then Diane walks back to the scene then Elena looks between the two. "What is going on?" Elena asks them. "They know." Samathea answers and Elena looks at her. "What?" she asks her and Samathea grips her arm. "Something is wrong, I was able to look inside her head and saw that they had something to do with this," she informs them and they look at her in shock. "What?" Elena mutters. "That's impossible, you don't have those powers anymore," Caroline states Samathea shook her head. "But, what did you see?" Elena asks her. Samathea looks at her and exhales. "That this and the community of this campus is hiding something dark in the closet," she answers, Elena pulls her into her arms and rubs her back.

~8~8~8~

Damon shook his head as he pace. "If I have to hear the word Doppelganger one more time, I think I'm actually going to learn how to spell it," Damon states, Solon, rolls her eyes as she cleans the blood off her neck. Silas rolls him as well and then leans against the chair. "You say you don't believe me and yet your mind is spinning at the possibility," Silas states with a smirk. "It's not spinning at the possibility, it's practicality racing at the mere thought of it," Solon states as she tosses the towel to the side. "A; Get out of my head, the both of you," Damon informs them.

Silas chuckles as Solon held up her hands and then crosses her arms. "B; I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin." Damon states and Solon just shook her head at him. "Oh, we're not twins. See, when Solon and I truly became immortal, nature retaliated by creating versions of us that was killable," he states as he pulls up from the chair and sat down in it, then Solon walks over to the arm of the chair and sat down. "It's called a shadow self." Silas states as Solon just smirks.

Damon shook his head at the two, "Well, whatever you two are, your plan didn't work. Cure's gone, now what do you want with Katherine." Damon states and Solon just chuckles to herself. "Oh you idiotic moron." she laughs to herself. "What's so funny?" Damon questions her. "We would tell you, but wouldn't it be so much more fun if it were a surprise." Silas states and Damon glares at the two. "You're not getting her." he informs them. Solon just rolls her eyes at him, "And my shadow selves fall for the idiots, it's too sad." she states as both she and Silas stood up. "Damon, how well do you know your brother? Do you really think he would leave town without so much as a phone call so you could leave happily ever after with Samathea or did you just delude yourself into thinking it would be that easy?" Silas asks him and Damon looks away.

Then Solon smirks and steps next to Damon, "Just think, if Silas and I are standing here and now, Where is Stefan?" she whispers to him, then steps back next to Silas as Damon glares at her. "Where is he?" Damon questions her. Solon thinks to herself as she leans against Silas, who wraps her arm around him. "I could only imagine, dying over and over again for three months. But I've been dying for the past two thousand years, so he's getting a taste of what Silas suffered through." she informs him, Silas smirks with pride as he pulls away from her and sat back down in the chair. "And if you want to see him again, I suggest you call the hunter back to us and hand over Katherine and Anastasia." she offers him as she walks around the chair, leans down and wraps her arms around Silas. "Or let your little brother suffer again and again and again. Need I go on?" she questions him, Silas just chuckles as he lightly grips her arm. Damon just looks at the both of them.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy drive down the road in the van, Katherine sat in the front, looking out the side of the window as Anastasia sat in the back, her arms wrapped around herself and confused on why she was brought back. "Where are we going?" Katherine asks Jeremy, but he didn't answers her. Then she looks over at him. "Are you deaf? I said where are we going?" she asks him again.

But his phone rings and he answers it. "Hey." he answers. "How far did you get?" Damon asks him, Katherine looks in the review mirror at Anastasia as she looks at her, Katherine pulls her finger to her lips and jesters her to be quiet, she nods at her, then Katherine reaches behind her, wiggling her seatbelt. Anastasia looks at hers then pulls it out, being silent and clicks it on. "You said not to tell you." Jeremy answers him. "You pick now to listen to me?" Damon questions him, Katherine looks out the window "We just past old Miller road." Jeremy answers him. "Good, turn around. Bring them back." Damon orders him, then Katherine and Anastasia look down at the phone. "What? No." Katherine argues but Damon hung up the phone.

He then tosses it back down and U-turns back around, "What are you doing? Jeremy, stop." Katherine orders him but Jeremy ignores her. "You can't take us back there, Damon wouldn't just hand us over. Silas clearly got inside his head." Katherine shouts at him. "Shut up, Katherine." Jeremy orders her and Katherine's lower lip trembles as she thinks of a way to save both her and her sister, then she looks down at Jeremy's buckle then unbuckles him. "Hey, what the hell?!" Jeremy argues as he swerves a little.

Anastasia gasp in surprise as she pressed her hand against the hood of the car, Katherine then took the wheel and swerves over to the side and the car rams into the lamp post, knocking it over and all was silent.

~8~8~8~

The three waited as Damon looks down at the phone and tries to call, "Oh, your thoughts are churning. It's like a spoon of pink taffy." Silas states as Solon stood there with her eyes close as she was listening to the whispers in the wind. "It's very messy but very fun to watch." Silas states and Damon looks back at him, "Anyone ever tell you that's creepy?" Damon informs him.

Then Silas stood up from his chair, "You're worried, Jeremy's not answering the phone. They should be back by now." he states as he crosses his arms and stood close to him. "You think something's very wrong." he states and Solon opens her eyes as she was not happy. "Something is wrong, brother." she calls out and the two look at her, "Would you like the bad news or the irritating news?" she informs them and Silas glares back at Damon.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Samathea and Caroline walks back to their dorm, but Elena stops as the door was ajar. She looks at the two of them and then looks back at the door and slowly pushes it open, then they step inside. "Someone's been here." Elena states as the others look around the room. Elena looks at the door and saw that it was forced open but unlocked. Then Caroline turns on the lamp. "Megan's tablet's is gone." Caroline states as Elena walks over to her and Samathea looks at them. "Along with her so-called suicide note?" Elena questions as Samathea walks over to them.

The three exchanged looks and Samathea brushed hands over her short hair and grips the back of her neck. "Can I see the phone for a second?" Elena asks and Caroline gives her the phone. "It just doesn't make any sense. First the roommate we're not suppose to have might know about vampires and then happens to be killed by a vampire and the school covers it up." Caroline states as Elena flips through Megan's photos "And to top it all off, Sammy's voodoo powers are coming back and she tells us that the school is hiding something, no offense Sam." Caroline states and Samathea shrugs. "None taken." she answers "Seriously, who is this girl?" Caroline questions as Elena was in horror of one of the photos that got her attention. "Whatever's going on, it's not just about our roommate." she states and the two look at her. "It's about me and Samathea." she answers and shows them the picture. The two look at it and Samathea covers her mouth in horror. "That's Megan. With our dad." Elena states as she looks back at the picture.

But then Samathea gasp in pain as she wraps her arms around her stomach tightly and the two look at her. "What is it?' Caroline asks her, Samathea turns away and stumbles a little, the two catch her and leads her back to her bed and sat her down, Samathea pants as the pain lingers. "Sammy, what's wrong?" Elena asks her as she kneels down in front of her. Samathea looks at her as she was terrified. "It... It's Jeremy. I don't know why, but he's in pain. So much pain." she informs her then doubles over holding her stomach, Elena rubs her back as Caroline was just confused. "What the hell is going on?" she questions and Elena just shook her head. "I don't know."

~8~8~8~

Jeremy laid on the side of the road as Katherine stumbles out of the car, pulling Anastasia along with her as she was just as badly wounded as Katherine. Then Jeremy looks at them they leaned against the car and pant "What... was... that for..." Anastasia asks her. "I was saving us from Silas." Katherine answers her. "Hey." Jeremy calls out and the two look over at him as he held his hand out to them "Help me." he begs.

Anastasia went to help him, but Katherine held her back, "He was going to turn us over to Silas without a second thought." she reminds her. "But..." Anastasia tries to argue with her, but Katherine jerks her back. "But nothing. it's you and me, sis. Always and forever." she informs her, she looks back at Jeremy and Katherine pulls her away and they both left the scene.

An hour went by as Jeremy became limb within that time. "Hey. Hold on." Bonnie calls out to him as she leans over him, holding his hand. "Hey, I know you can hear me. Jeremy." she calls out to him. Then suddenly, as her prayers were answered a care drove up, getting her attention. Damon steps out of the car and vamps up to him, "Jeremy. Ahh!" Damon cries out as he then bites his wrist and presses it to his month, force-feeding him his blood. "Open your eyes, Jer. You do not get to die on me, do you hear me? I'm suppose to be taking care of you, you little punk." Damon cries out as he then pulls his wrist away and grips his head tightly. "Wake up. I'll kill you myself, huh." Damon promises him, begs him to open his eyes.

Then, thanks to perfect timing. Jeremy exhales as he flutters his eyes open, Damon exhaling as Jeremy was alright. "Katherine and Mary Ann are gone." he informs him. But Damon just holds him in his arms, exhaling from the stress that left him. "I don't care."

~8~8~8~

Elena was laying in bed, awake. Samathea was sitting at the window seat, staring outside as Caroline was sitting up in bed, listening to the message Tyler left for her. Informing her that he wasn't going to come to collage, that he would stay with the wolf pack to help them.

She ended the message and lays down in bed, crying to herself. Samathea locks eyes with Elena as they both knew that they both heard the message. "You ok?" Elena asks her, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok." Caroline whimpers and Samathea looks at her. "I'm so sorry." Samathea informs her as Elena turns over and faces her.

Caroline sniffles and turns to face them. "I'm really glad, you two are here." she tells them and they smiled at her. "We're glad you're here, too." Elena informs her as Samathea nods at her. Then Caroline turns away from them, Elena exhales and turns away as well, snuggling into her pillow then closes her eyes as Samathea looks back out the window, then leans her head back and closes her eyes as well.

~8~8~8~

Stefan struggles in the water as he lets out air then drowns once more, retreating back into the far corner of his mind.

He was back in the boarding house, looking down at the glass in his hand "You're thinking about it." Damon calls out to him and Stefan just looks out the window. "Flip the switch, brother. Put yourself out of misery, please." he begs him. "Did you forget how long it took for me to come back last time? Everything I lost in the process." Stefan reminds him. "You don't deserve this, Stefan. You did the right thing- you walked away." Damon reminds him of the chose he made.

But just hung his head, "You let us be happy, and this is what you get in return? how's that fair?" he calls out, he didn't responded. "Hey." Damon calls out, turning Stefan to him, gripping his shoulder tightly. "Just turn it off." Damon tells him and Stefan just looks at him. "Turn it off." he said again. Then Stefan closes his eyes, just wanting the misery to be over, he was ready to submit himself to the darkness. But he felt gentle hands caress his face, "Don't Stefan, open your eyes." a familiar voice calls out to him. He opens his eyes and sat the familiar face look up at him, blue eyes filled with hope.

He looks at her in awe. "Sam." he whispers and she smiles at him, "Hi stranger." she states, her hair at it's original length wearing a black tank-top, dark blue jeans, sneaker and a jacket. "What are you doing here?" he asks her, she just smiles at him, "I felt your pain, Stefan. So, I came." he answers him. He felt himself begin to break and lowers his head, leaning into her touch, "Stefan, listen to me." she states as she makes him look at her. "I know you're torturing yourself, saying that you deserve this. But, you don't. And turning it off with make things even worse for you, because you're humanity makes a person who they are and you are beautiful Stefan." she informs him. Tears well up in his eyes as he just takes in her words.

She just smiles at him, wiping away his tears, "So please, don't give up on yourself and if you feel like you can't face this on your own, call out to me and I will do everything in my power to save you, Stefan," she informs him as his tears felt falling as she grips his neck as she gave him her powerful look "Just please, don't give up on hope." she tells him.

Then Stefan pulls himself from the darkness as he took her words to heart, fighting back against himself.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Caroline were already asleep as Samathea was still awake, she was on the phone with Damon as he informs her of everything. "_Hey, sorry it took so long to call you back, we had some problems down here._" he informs her, "Silas and Solon are in town. Mary Ann's back from the dead, then both her and Katherine escape, also killing Jeremy in the process and to top it all off, we have no idea where Stefan is at the moment." she answers him.

Damon sighs on the other end, "_That's about it._" he answers her, she just leans back against the wall behind her. "How's Jeremy and the car?" she asks him. "_Car's a bit beat up, Jeremy's worse for wear, but both are okay._" he answers her as she leans against her legs. "But base on your messages, your day was just as bad. Wanna come home?" he asks her, Samathea just shook her head. "No. I can't. Something is going on here and somehow my dad was involved with it, I have to get to the bottom of this." she informs her. "_If you have to, then I won't stop you, besides it give me more bonding time with your brother._" he informs her.

She couldn't help but smile, "I love you, Damon." she said to him, "Good night." he said to her and she hung up. She then places her phone down and looks back out the window, wrapping her arms around her legs and exhales. "From one town of secrets onto the other." she mutters to herself then closes her eyes.

~8~8~8~

Damon hung up the phone then turns to Jeremy as he exhales. "You didn't tell her Silas was in town." Jeremy states, "I didn't have to, she already knew about everything." Damon answers as he walks up to him, "Everything as in...?" Jeremy asks him. "Everything as in, she knows Silas is in town, she knows Stefan is missing, she knows you almost die because of Katherine and Mary Ann and she knows about that fact that Katherine and Mary Ann are gone." Damon answers him.

Jeremy was just confused. "How does she know?" he asks him, Damon just exhales and looks at him. "That's what I wanna know as well."

~8~8~8~

Bonnie's father stood on the stand in front of the crowd "Did you all enjoy the party?" he asks then and they all cheered and applauded. "It is-it is truly great to have an end of summer tradition. My daughter has her own end of summer tradition of over-indulging in the cotton candy." he states and the people just laugh as Bonnie just smiles up at him "Now she's off traveling the world, sending her old man postcards from all her great adventures." he informs them.

Bonnie broke up a little as she sniffles "Family is one of our core values here in Mystic Falls. It's what this block party celebrates." he states as Bonnie was tearing up. "Family as community-" he states but then stops as Silas and Solon step up onto the stage. "Stefan, Samathea." he states as the two smile at him "Can I say a few words?" Solon asks him as she pats Silas's chest. "Maybe after we're done here." he informs her, going to speak again. "No. You stay quiet and let me talk." she orders him then snaps her fingers and he steps off to the side, under her control. "Oh my God." Bonnie mutters as she knew who they were.

Solon then looks down at the crowd as they were whispering over themselves. "Hello. If you're all wondering how I did that. It is fairly easy, mind control. I just snap my fingers and anyone can do what I want them to do." she informs them s they were just confused "Like my brother here, he's about to do it was well. But it was only limited, but during this summer after stealing tremendous about of blood from your hospital and feeding them to my brother. I felt him grow stronger and stronger with each passing day." she informs them and they whisper grew even louder as Bonnie was terrified.

Solon just smiles to herself "That's when it struck me. Is my brother even more powerful them me? Are his power limitless? I just couldn't stop wondering so I told him. Hey bro, how many people can you control?" she asks as she places her arm over his shoulder. "And my answer was obvious; Two? Ten? And entire town square?" he states as the people were still talking. "Everyone stop talking." Silas orders them, then the crowd went as they attention was on him. Solon was impressed "Huh." she states. "Well that worked." Silas states as Solon just nods at them.

Then an idea hits Solon. "Do it again." she states and he smirks at her then looks back at the crowd "No one makes a sound or move a muscle," he orders them again and everyone was still as a board. Solon just giggles "Oh I am having so much fun right now." she laughs. Silas just smirks at her, "The fun is just starting." he informs her as he moves away from the mic, pulling out his knife and slits Bonnie's father's throat.

Bonnie just screams in horror as her father collapsed down onto the stage, limit, but struggling to stay alive. She then dash up to the stage, climbs up and was at her father's side, looking down at him as the blood flowed then he went limit and was dead. Bonnie whimpers as she sobs. Then Solon steps up to the mic. "Now that you have seen the demonstration of failure, we need you all to do something for us. You both know Elena and Samathea Gilbert. The two girls that look _**exactly**_ like me. Well, we need you to find two specific people that look _**exactly**_ like them." Solon informs the crowd as she just smirks at them.


	2. True Lies

_Chapter 2: True Lies_

Bonnie and Jeremy sat in front of the fire-place as Bonnie tells Jeremy everything "It was supposed to be a nice family event. Just stopped in to see my dad. Then Silas and Solon showed up. Solon said that she wanted to test how powerful Silas mind control had become." she informs him.

_Nobody make a sound or move a muscle._

She then looks at him. "The entire town did exactly as he said. He didn't want any witnesses, so Solon told them to forget what he did. They watched my dad die, and they couldn't do anything or tell anyone." she informs him and Jeremy just looks at her, wanting to hold her in his arms, comfort her, but knew he couldn't touch her. "What are you going to do? You gonna hug me?" she questions him with a bitter smile.

He just sighs, "I want to." he answers her, she just held her head high. "But you can't. You can't touch me and I can't touch you because I'm dead just like my dad except he's not supernatural, so I don't get to see him on the other side, he's just dead," she states with a blank expression on her face, Jeremy just looks at her and sigh. But she shook the memory of her dead father out of her mind and collects her thoughts. "Silas and Solon are controlling the town to find Katherine and Mary Ann, they told everyone in the town square to keep an eye out for anyone that looks like Elena and Samathea. Whatever he wants with Katherine and Mary Ann," she states and then looks right at him. "We can't let them have it."

~8~8~8~

The Petrova twins wondered through the woods, Katherine coughing as Mary Ann drags her through the woods out into the opening. But Katherine doubles over and falls to her knees. "Get up. We can't stop now." Mary Ann informs her, pulling her up and leans her against the tree.

Then she looks out at the car that was coming into view, "Come on." Mary states as she pulls her arm back over her shoulder and drags her out and onto the road. Katherine slips away as Mary Ann waves her arms "Stop! Please stop!" she shouts and the woman stops the car. Then Mary Ann helps Katherine back to her feet and helps her stand. "You okay, hon?" the woman asks them as she steps out of the car. "You're gonna get yourself sick out here," she informs them. Mary Ann went to say something but she heard whispers coming from the woman and she was on high alert.

Then the woman looks closely at them. "You look just like Elena and Samathea Gilbert," she informs them and went to take something out of her purse. "Actually, we're much prettier," Katherine informs her. "Katherine and Mary Ann Pierce? I'm supposed to be keeping my eye out for you," she informs them as she went to pepper-spray them, but Mary Ann grabs her wrist and head-butts her.

The woman feels to the ground gripping her head in pain as Mary Ann moan loudly in pain as she presses the heels of her hands to her forehead. The woman takes out her phone and tries to text someone, but Katherine took her phone, smashes it and right hooks her in the face, knocking her out. Then it was Katherine's turn to moan in pain as she grips her wrist. "Damn it!" she groans as Mary Ann shook her head. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Matt calls out and the two turn to him as he cocks his gun and walks up to them. Katherine growls at him as she grips Mary Ann's hand tightly in hers. "Not as much as this will."

~8~8~8~

Stefan laid on the blanket, his eyes closed, taking in the sounds around him, the warm rays of the sun blanketed him as he was laying his head on some woman's lap. Her gentle fingers brush over his brown locks as the woman was smiling down at him. "Of all the things you chose for us to do, you choose resting at the place where you keep dying?" Samathea asks him.

He opens his eyes and looks up at her "These are the good moments, the simple ones, the ones that matter. These are the moments that keep me from falling apart." he answers her, she just smiles sadly down at him as she brushes his hair away. "But like all dreams, Stefan, everything will come to an end and reality will hit you," she informs him. He just looks at her, then Samathea's smile fades as her hand went to her chest and she started to cough. "Sam?" he asks her as he sat up and moves over beside her.

Then her hands went to her throat as she was coughing up water. "Sam, Sam, Samathea," Stefan calls out to her, and true to her words. Reality hit Stefan as he woke up again back in the safe, struggling to break out. "Samathea! No..." he mutters and he died all over again, submitting himself to the darkness all over again.

~8~8~8~

Everyone on campus was paying their respects to the Megan memorial. Elena walks down the hallway with the files on her hands then enters the room as Caroline and Samathea were packing Megan's stuff away. "Hey, Elena," Samathea calls out to her as she notices her. "Hey Sam, Megan's memorial is growling by the minute," she informs them as she walks up to the bed. "College students are so dramatic. She was on campus for like, what, one day. She couldn't have made that may friends." Caroline snaps as she tosses the bottles into the box. "Easy Care, these people are used to death like we are," Samathea informs her as she leans her arms against the box.

Elena smiles at her twin. "She's right Caroline, She's dead. You can stop competing with her," she informs her Caroline looks at them and sighs. "Sorry I'm in a mood," she informs them. "Tyler?" Samathea asks her. "He's deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning my phone calls, so I'm deferring from having sex with him ever again." she informs her, Samathea nods at her "How's the snooping going? Any explanation why our vervein-laced vampire-slaughtered roommate had a picture of our dad on her phone?" she asks Samathea and she shrugs her shoulders "No." Caroline answers her then Samathea and looks at Elena. "Did you get the file we talk about?" she asks her, Elena looks at her. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here." Elena states as she hands her the file. "Thanks." she states and Samathea opens the file "Elena and I had some suspicious thought about the whole murder thing so Elena went to go check it out and look. She states as both Elena and Caroline look down at the certificate in the file. "Megan's death and looks what's missing from the cause of death," she states and the look down at the written words. "No mention of the fang bite in the side of her neck, no mention of the suicide note or her missing Ipad," Samathea informs them.

Caroline just looks at the two. "So, whoever signed off on the cause of death was part of the cover-up. Just like the Founder's council back home." Elena informs her and Caroline looks down at the Dr name. "Dr. Wesley Maxfield." Caroline read aloud. "Aka, our applied microbiology teacher." Elena informs her and Caroline shot her a look "I switched our classes around so that we can-" Elena states but Caroline closes the file and the two look at her as Samathea bites her lip. "Applied wait—what?" she asks the twins and the two exchanged looks. "Uh, Elena, Sammy," she states as she takes the file from Samathea and places it down into the box. "We're supposed to be taking Intro to Communications," Caroline informs them as Elena looks down at her hands.

Caroline then looks between the two of them. "What happened to get drunk and making bad decisions about boys? What happened to our fun freshmen year of college? I am supposed to be a drama major!" she questions them. "Caroline we won't be getting drunk, we won't make bad decisions about boys or have a fun year become a major if we're exposed...!" Samathea shouts but then quiets down as she and Elena look into the hall, making sure no one heard them. Then she turns back to her, "If we're exposed as vampires." she whispers to her. Elena rubs Samathea's shoulder as she crosses her arms and exhales and Elena smiles at the two of them. "We are still going to have our fun year, Caroline, but you and Sammy have to protect yourselves," she informs her, Caroline just crosses her arms.

Samathea nods, "And how Damon was able to keep his secret from the council, he infiltrated them and learned their secrets." she states and Caroline exhales. "So bust out your actress skill and let's go this, okay?" Samathea asks her and Caroline just looks at her and smiles.

~8~8~8~

Back at Mystic Falls Liz and Damon were standing at the Falls overlooking the Quarry. "Damon, I know I said I'd help you find your brother, but I can't dredge the entire quarry. It's enormous." Liz informs him. "I'm aware of that. I mean clearly, that's why we wanted to dump Silas' body here because it's big and deep and no one would find him. Now say I'm Silas and I want to take over my doppelganger's life, why wouldn't I dump him in a place that's big and deep where no one would find him." Damon informs her.

She just sighs at him "Damon, I already agreed to hold off on telling anyone about the Mayor's death until you figure all this out, but I can't devotee those kinds of resources to finding one person that may or may not be down there." she informs him. "But it's a place to start, and if Stefan's down there, it means he's been drowning over and over again all summer while I've been happily playing house with Samathea." he exhales heavily. She just looks at him, "Do I need to further elaborate the source of my urgency?" he asks her again.

Liz just shook her head as she gave him, "I'll get some deputies on it." she informs him and walks away, "Thank you, Liz." Damon calls out to her, then his phone began to ring he pulls it out and turns to the quarry as he answers. "Please tell me you found them?"

~8~8~8~

"I didn't, but Matt did," Jeremy answers as he looks over at the truck as Matt was tying Katherine's arms and legs, but her and Mary Ann dressed in better clothing. "_Huh. How shockingly useful, how's Mary Ann?_" Damon asks him. "Well, anyone else who's been brought back from the dead. Shock, confused, and terrified." Jeremy answers as Katherine just gazes at Matt. "Those blue eyes, how much they look like Annes. But yours made me soft. I should of rip your head off when I had the chance." Katherine states.

Mary Ann just hugs her coat sweater closer to her body. "She and Mary Ann were in some mid-catfight with someone Mary Ann headbutted. We think Silas and Solon might have mind-controlled themselves, new friends." Jeremy informs him. "_How exactly did the Gilbert and Donovan brain trust put all that together?_" Damon asks him, Jeremy went to answer, but Damon just sighs, "_Never mind, just hid them. If Silas and Solon want them bad enough, to sic the whole town on them, that means we want her more. Stay out of sight. you're the last person Silas and Solon saw them with_." Damon informs him and hung up.

Jeremy places his phone away and walks towards the truck. "Are these ropes really necessary?" Katherine questions him. "Bullet would have been more effective, but we're trying to be nice," Jeremy informs him and Katherine just glares at him. "You crashed my car and left me to die." he reminds her. "You were going to hand Anastasia and me over to Silas and Solon to get Stefan back. I was just protecting my sister and myself." she informs him and he just rolls his eyes, "How many people have you killed using that excuse? Just be glad we got you and your sister some clothes." Matt informs her.

Katherine rolls her eyes at him, "Don't play the Hero. You two were just waiting for the convenient time to hand me back over to him. I've done this thousand times. I get it, we're the leverage, we're that thing that everybody wants." she states and Mary Ann just looks over at her. "We're the freaking moonstone." she moans, then Matt turns her feet inside and closes the door as Mary Ann just looks out her window and exhales.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Samathea, and Caroline walk into their new classroom as the students were gathering into their seats, they walk over to the side and up the steps. "Hey, blow-off girl." the man from last night calls out to her and they stop and look at him. "Are you a freshmen? How are you in this class?" he asks her. Samathea looks over at Caroline. "What? Um, I love... Applied... Micro... Biology." she states as she looks over at the board. Samathea curls her lips in and tries not to laugh. "It's like my favorite biology. You know, little things are so cute," she states as Elena just looks away.

He just nods at her, "Are you going to the bonfire tonight, or are you just going to get really close then turn away and leave again?" he asks her, Caroline just smiles and Samathea smiles as well. "She'll be there. I'll make sure of it," she states, Elena looks away as she smiles as Caroline glares as Samathea. "Sweet." the man said to her then looks at Caroline. "We'll hang," he tells her. She just nods and shoves the twins into the back of the room.

Samathea just looks at her as she was glaring at her, "I'm sorry, who was the one that wanted to make bad decisions about boys?" Samathea reminds her as Elena just giggled "He's cute, he's interested, and most importantly, unlike Tyler, he's here." Elena reminds her, but Caroline just glares at them, Samathea held her hands up. But then the teacher walks into the room and closes the door as everyone was seated. "Morning, Everyone. I'm Dr. Maxfield. First name is Wes, but call me Dr. Maxfield." he informs them as he walks past the front desk and sets his bag on the projector.

Then he walks behind the desk. "One day, when you're out of med school, you'll understand," he states as Caroline and Elena's exchange looks. "So, you're all going to this bonfire tonight, right? Well, here's a quick history lesson for you. Whitmore was founded as a hospital during the Civil War, deadliest war in American history, over 600,000 casualties." he states as he ran his hand over the gun, but an image flashed in Samathea's head as she saw Dr. Maxfield stand over a person that was strapped down onto a table in a dark room, that looks to be a basement, he was wearing a white overdress and he ran his hands over his dissecting tools. She blinks her eyes and was back in the classroom. "Disease was so prevalent that once a weak. They had to gather all the dead, rotting bodies, put them in a pile, and light the whole thing on fire. So, tonight when you're getting drunk and partying, stop for a second and close your eyes, and imagine the rancid smell of hundred rotting corpses." he informs them.

Samathea felt an uncomfortable shiver run down her spine. "Creep-y." Caroline mutters as she was disturbed. "Which brings us to microbiology..." Maxfield started the lesson. "But hott-ie." Elena states as she was turned on. Caroline rolls her eyes at her. Samathea kept her trained on him. "Because that rancid smell comes from a very specific bacteria." he states as Elena looks at Caroline. "He is." Elena admits. "Isn't that right, chatty girls in the back." he calls out to them, making the two look at him and the class look at them, Samathea just looks between them. "And what is that bacteria?" he asks them. "That depends on the stage of the rotten body and the smell it gives off. Dr. Maxfield." Samathea calls out and he looks at her, "How long has the body been decaying. A day? Two days? A month? We can never be for sure unless we see the stage the body is in." she informs him.

Elena and Caroline look back at Dr. Maxfield as he just smiles at her. "That is correct..." he states and she just smiles at him. "Samathea. Samathea Gilbert."

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks by herself, Elena and Caroline sulk in their room as she was on the phone with Damon. "I don't like him. he's an ass," she informs him. Damon chuckles on the line. "_You want me to beat him up?_" he asks her. She just smiles. "No, I have that covered. But he knows something, something about my roommate's death and why a vampire killed her and I will get it out of him. One way or another." she informs him. "_Did you compel him?_" he asks her.

She rolls her eyes, "I can't Damon. If he knows about vampires then he knows about the effects the vervein has on vampires." she reminds him. "_How about violence? Did you threaten him?_" he asks her. "No I can't not in an open place like this," she informs him. "_At least tell me you use torture?_" he begs her, she just laughs. "Damon!" she laughs at his complain. "_You do realize you're dating a reformed serial killer, right?_" he reminds her. She giggles and brushed back her hair. "And you do realize that I am much more persuasive that torture, right?" she reminds him. He chuckles on the line. "_That I am well aware of,_" he states.

Samathea rolls her eyes then looks at the person in front of her, making her smile fall. "Stefan?" she asks as he stops in front of her and smiles, but she heard violent whispers coming from him. "_What did you just say?_" Damon asks her. "Damon, it's Stefan, he's standing right here in front of me," she answers him. "What? That's impossible, I'm just now starting to fish him out, unless..." Damon states as Samathea stiffens "_Samathea, do not hang up the phone._" he warns her as Stefan walks in front of her, he then took her phone from her and ends the call.

He then looks at her as she looks up at him, "Hello Samathea." he said to her, then he rubs the back of his neck. "I know I didn't answer you or Elena, I was just-" he informs her, "Stop," she orders him and he tilts his head at her. "Stop what?" he asks. "You may be able to fool others, but I can see that it's you, Silas," she informs him and he just smirks at her. "Well well, it seems your powers are still growing, little one," he states as he searches her head. "Stop that, stay out of my head," she growls at him. "It seems you already know everything that's been happening back home, shame. Kinda wanted to do the whole divine and conger ordeal," he states and she grips his wrist in a tight grip, he just looks down at her hand as it wasn't doing much. "Where is Stefan?" she questions him as she was listening to the whispering that was echoing from him.

He leans in closer to her and she turns her head away from him "It's hard to listen to them all, those tiny whispers as they bounce off me and onto you." he informs her, but she glares at him. "But it gets easier when they all say the same thing." she retorts back, then she pulls her arm back "You threw Stefan into the safe and left him to drown in the Quarry. This whole summer." she said in disgust. He smirks at her and grips her wrist tightly. "And I will gladly let him go free if you tell me where Jeremy has taken Katherine and Mary Ann." he offers her, but she just kept her mouth shut as she glares at him.

~8~8~8~

The truck arrives at a gas station and stops at the bumps, waking Katherine up from her nap. "Oh. Thank god, we're stopping. If only we can get out of the car." she mutters. Mary Ann looks away from her window at her. Matt looks at the review mirror at her, "Well, you can't as soon as we get gas. We're getting back on the road." he informs her.

Then they heard a rumble and they all look at Mary Ann as she blushes in embarrassment as she holds her stomach. Then Jeremy looks at Matt, "A few snacks wouldn't hurt." he informs him. Matt nods at him as he steps out of the truck, walks over to the back and lets Mary Ann out. Katherine just groans in complaint. "Oh. I'm dying back here," she whines. Then Jeremy turns to her. "You're not getting out of the car because of you an aspirin," he informs her. She just glares at him. "Then maybe I need to get out of the car because I need to pee, like in a bathroom, like a lady," she informs him.

Jeremy just rolls his eyes as he steps out of the truck, walks to the back, opens the door and unties her. She just coughs as he looks at the women restroom. "Just hurry," he informs her. "My throat is really scratchy, and my head hurt, like right here." she states as rubs her temple "And when I cough, it's green. So get me some stuff for all that." she mutters, "Silas and Solon know I'm with you. Sorry. I can't risk being seen." he informs her.

She growls at him then turns to Matt "Please." she begs him, he just looks at her, "Fine." he groans at her and walks over to the store and Katherine walks to the restroom. And Mary Ann followed after him. They both walk inside and Matt leans in close to her. "Get what you want and we'll go," he tells her, she nods at him and looks through the aisle, looking at the foods and snacks. She then walks over to the drinks and pulls out a bottle of water and then some chip. She then walks up to him and gave him the food, he nods at her and places it on the counter along with the medicine. "Just these," he tells the cash register as Mary Ann stood behind him.

Katherine steps out of the bathroom and looks over at Jeremy as he had his back turned, then she looks over at the men inside. Then the man notices her as Mary Ann did as well. "Is that Elena Gilbert or Katherine Pierce?" he asks as Matt looks over at her and she bolted. Mary Ann steps out and grabs the man's hand as he went to make the call. "Jeremy, grab her!" Matt calls out, getting Jeremy's attention and he chases after Katherine as Mary Ann rips the phone away from him, then reaches over, grips the back of his neck, then slams his head down onto the counter. She then lets him go and then uses her other hand and soaks him in the face. Making him drop onto the ground.

Matt was in shock and looks at her as she was panting. Then she looks at him "I meant it." she answers him, he just nods at her as Jeremy catches Katherine. "Stop running," he orders her then drags her back to the truck.

~8~8~8~

Damon burst into the dorm room, his eyes scanning everywhere for Samathea, Elena looks up at him as she pauses, brushing her hair, then Caroline turns and jumps in surprise as she clung the towel closer to her. "Damon! Towel! Knock!" she shouts at him. "Caroline. No one cares. No." he answers her back.

Making Elena rolls her eyes at him. "Hey, where's Sam?" he asks them. "I don't know, probably went to the bonfire," Caroline answers him. Elena shook her head. "Actually, she did say she wanted to clear her head of a few things," she answers him. Caroline nods. "That and to get more Intel on our weirdo professor." Caroline adds in and Damon walks up to the bed "Silas is here. He's with Sam, pretending to be Stefan. Get dressed." he informs them and Elena shot up to her feet. "Wait, what did you just say?" she asks him. "I thought that Stefan dropped his body in the quarry," Caroline asks him. "Join the club. Get dressed," he tells her, tossing her shirt at her.

Elena then places her hands on her head as it was now making sense to her. "Oh my God, Oh my God. Elena, you and Samathea were right." she informs her, "Oh my God." Elena mutters and Damon looks between the two. "Right about what?" he asks them. Elena then looks at him. "All summer, Sammy and I had this pit in our stomachs that something was wrong with Stefan. We didn't know what it was or why. We just knew that something was wrong." she informs him and pulls her hands to her mouth and Damon sighs. "Put some clothes on. Meet me out there. We have to find her." he informs the both of them and walks out of the dorm.

~8~8~8~

Silas grips Samathea's arms as he gently pulls her along. "Let go of me, Silas." she orders him. "Not until you tell me where your brother is with Katherine and Mary Ann." he informs her as he tries to call him on her phone, but no answer. "Huh." he mutters pulling the phone away. "I'm gonna hang on this." he states and pockets her phone. "What could you possibility want from me?" she questions him.

He stops and pulls her in front of him. "Well, I need the Petrova twins for reasons I will not explain and second, because I can teach you on how you can control your powers," he answers her, folding his hands in front of himself and she just scoffs at him. "You? Teach me?" she questions him, he just raised his head at her. "When I first got my powers, no could teach me, I learn all on my own," she informs him. "But now your vampire and you shouldn't have powers, but you do and now, they're stronger than ever," he informs her and she just stiffens. He chuckles "Will, I am going to tell you why. When I sorceress cuts off her emotions and reconnects with them through whatever emotion; love, sadness, joy, rage. They begin to open your third eye, making you see the invisible. But when she accepts what she is and opens herself to true love. She becomes more in touch with her inner, spirit, making her invincible." he informs her.

Her fist tightens, "But for you, you're a vampire and your magic went dormant, but because you shut your emotions off then turned them back on, the dormant magic inside you is now awake and your body is trying to find the balance between the two, resulting in hearing all the dirty little secrets that everyone is trying to keep hidden." he informs her then listens to her thoughts as she was in shock. "Like when the head of security lied to you about the death of Megan. And when you saw Dr. Maxfield torture a vampire," he informs her and she shot her eyes at him. "And it will get only worse to the point where the pain will become unbearable, then no one can help you, not even Damon," he informs her, she just stood there frozen.

Silas then smirks at her as he continues to read her mind. "And Damon doesn't know about this, does he?" he asks her and she looks at him in shock. Then he steps closer to her. "Let me help you, Samathea before the pain sets in," he asks of her, but she took a step back. "You want to help me?" she questions him, he just looks at her. "Where were you when I felt Caroline's pain from being bitten? Where were you will all the knowledge of the supernatural, set in my mind? Where were you when my wings tore my skin open and were breaking the bones in my back? Where were you when I died to be sacrificed to Klaus? And where were you when I drown at wickery Bridge?" she questions him. He said nothing. "You weren't there. I had to find out the hard way to get through it, all alone and by myself. And I was a human during that time." she informs him.

Then steps closer to him, "And I will get through this, without your help." she growls at him, he just smiles at him. "And that fire in your eyes, the defiant fire that burns is exactly what makes you more connected with your powers. And that will kill you in the end." he informs her, she just narrows her eyes at him. Then his cell went off and he pulls out his phone. "Huh, well, will you look at that." he states as he looks at the text. "Looks like my contact found Katherine and Mary Ann on Route 9." he informs her and she glares at him. "What's no route 9?" he asks her and she just looks at him, he saw that she wasn't going to answers him, so he tried to read her mind, but he heard nothing as she was blocking him, "Good like with that." she growls at him and walks away.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks around the campus where the bonfire was taking place, but saw no signs of Samathea or Silas anywhere. Just college teenagers that were setting up. "Hello, Brother." Silas calls out and Damon turns to him and saw him standing there. Damon just glares at him as he marches. "But I suppose distant nephew is probably more accurate." he states and Damon grips his throat. "Where the hell's Samathea?" he questions him.

Silas just sighs as he pats his wrist. "Ohh. There's no need for violence, Damon.' Silas informs him as he got into his head and makes Damon let him go "You'll find her eventually." he informs her and Damon was forced to lower his arm. "There we go," he states and Damon sighs. "Look, I get why you like her. I mean, I have a soft spot for blacknettes, too. But what I don't get is why she likes you." he states and Damon smirks at her. "That's because you haven't had sex with me," he answers her. Silas just chuckles at her "Cockiness masking fear. Now transparent." he states.

But Damon just glares at him, "You expect me to believe you came all this way just to talk to her?" he questions him. "No, that doesn't make any sense, does it? But if I told you exactly what I did, then it would ruin the fun." Silas informs him then pats his arm. "Enjoy the bonfire, Damon," he states and walks away, leaving Damon to himself.

~8~8~8~

The night came and everyone was enjoying, Damon, Elena, and Caroline walk into the crowd as they were looking for Samathea. "Why would Silas want to hurt her?" Caroline questions him "Because he wants to hurt me." Damon answers her, "But it's impossible to hurt Sam, I mean she would of kicked Silas' ass or out think him." Elena states and Caroline nods at her. "She's right. But you know, if you would have just informed us that Stefan was missing, all of this could have been avoided." Caroline informs her. "And we would have helped you find Stefan, oh and Jeremy got expelled from School. How?" Elena questions him. Damon rolls his eyes at the two. "Jeez, thank you two, your hindsight is valuable in this situation, and I took care of that situation, so he's suspended for a few days," he informs them and Elena just rolls her eyes at him.

Then someone bumps into Damon and they stop and looked at the man, "Watch where you're going to, douche." he snap at him, Damon was ready to punch him, but Elena grab a hold of his arm. "Cool it Damon, don't cause a scene." she whispers to him and he exhales. "Have you seen Samathea Gilbert?" he asks him. "I have no idea who that, and if I was her, I'd probably run from you too." the man answers him and Damon scrunches up his face. "Wrong answer." he states then snaps his hand up to the man's throat and strangles him, "Damon!" Elena whispers and she grips his arm. Then Caroline grips Damon's grip away and looks the man dead in the eyes. "Forget what you say and leave." she orders him and he left. "Damon, what the hell?" she questions him then Caroline turns to him "You have to calm down." she informs him

He just looks at the two of them "They turn the entire town square into a hunting party for Katherine and Mary Ann, how am I suppose to calm down when every signal person here could be working for Silas and Solon?" he questions them, then Elena brushes back her hair. "Because you are on edge right now and paranoid right now and if you want Samathea to see you like this as well, your grave, but for god's sake Damon, cool it." Elena snaps at him, he looks at her, wanting to say something, but looks away and exhales. "Good, now, if I was Samathea and I just encountered Silas and he said something to piss me off, where would I be right now?" she asks the two and they both exhale and think.

~8~8~8~

Samathea exhales as she was in front of the beer bong, she rolls her eyes and fills her cup. It only gave her a half cup, she looks at it and shakes it, then a hand grips a hold of her arm, her instincts kick in, and her hand grips it tightly and she looks up at the person. "Oh hey." she states and the boy from class smirks at her, "Hey." he states and she lets him go. "Sorry." she states as he took the squinter from her. "Here, let me." he states, taking her cup, fills it up and gave it to her. She nods at him and downs her drink. "Whoa, I..." he states, trying to stop her, but it was too late and it was all gone. "Family drama." she answers and he nods at her. "Wow. Family drama, making Mr. Maxfield look like a fool. Today is not your day." he states.

She groans "Nope. But seriously though, what is that guy's deal?" she questions, "Dr. Dickfield?" he asks, she shrugs. "Actually I call him Dr. Douche, but yeah let's go with that." she states and he chuckles "Tell you what, help me grab some more firewood and I will tell you everything," he informs her and she thinks to herself. "Okay, if it will help me cool off. Let's go," she states and they both walk away and headed to the shed. "I had Dr. Maxfield for a few classes last year. He's a jerk, but he's brilliant. So I give him a pass." he informs her as they walk up to the wood pile and gather some would. "I want to say you're wrong, but he proves today to be both. Not to mention creepy and weird," she states and he smirks at her.

Then took one of the pieces of wood and points it at her "There's a rumor that he's a part of this secret society." he states and she tilts her head a little. "What type of society? Gulf club, elk men, Lucifer worship?" she questions, he shrugs at her. "I have no idea. All I know is that a few times a week they supposedly meet at Whitmore house," he informs her and he nods at her. "But you didn't hear that from me." he states, she smiles and held her hands up, "mum the word," she informs him.

But then Damon vamps into the room and knocks Jessie out, Samathea jumps in surprise and looks at him "Damon? What are you doing here?" she asks him and he shrugs at her. Then Caroline and Elena walk into the shed. "Seriously Damon?" Elena questions him. Then Caroline looks down at Jessie. "Seriously? That's Jessie, I kinda liked him." she states and Elena looks over at her and crosses her "Oh, now you like him?" she questions her and Caroline just shot her a glare. Samathea just looks at them as she was confused.

~8~8~8~

Katherine and Mary Ann sat by the fire, Katherine was rubbing her arms as Mary Ann hugs her coat closer to her. Katherine eyed the gun as Jeremy and Matt walk back to them. "Don't even think about it," Jeremy informs her as he places the lantern on the tree branch. "Please, I wouldn't even know how to use it. I've never shot a gun in my life," she informs him, Mary Ann just looks at her. "Didn't need to, I was much more deadly," she states and Mary Ann just shook her head and leans it against her arms as she was shivering. "Keyword was." Jeremy states as Katherine just cough as Mary Ann just shivers "I'm gonna get some more firewood. I'll be back." he informs them and walks off into the woods.

Mary Ann just exhales. "I've survived childbirth, the death of my entire family, and 500 years of running from an immortal hybrid." Katherine states as both Mary Ann and Jeremy look at her. "You can understand why I'm a little upset that I'm on the verge of being defeated by a sinus infection." she groans. Jeremy just looks at the two of them as Mary Ann shifts closer to the fire and held her hands closer. He then grabs a blanket, walks over to them and places it on their shoulder. The flinched at him and he walks away. Katherine looks over at him then down at the blanket, then Mary Ann snuggles closer to her and lays her head her shoulder. Katherine just looks at her, her heart softens and she wraps the blanket tighter around them and she lays her head on top of Mary Ann.

~8~8~8~

Matt walks through the woods, looking for some decent firewood to cut, but then Silas walks up behind him. "You can't say a word," he states and Matt turns to him. "You can't speak, you can't scream," he orders him as Solon walks up behind him. "Not one word," she orders him, but he just looks at them. "Actually, I can," he states and Solon looks at him in surprise. "Jeremy, run!" he calls out.

Getting the others attention. Katherine pushes the covers off both her and her sister, took her hand as Jeremy ran to them, taking Katherine's hand and pulls them to their feet and they took off running.

Solon glares at Matt as she hated being disobeyed "No one can evade my control, only a sorceress can. So how in the hell did you?" she questions as she grips his head tightly in her hands and saw his memories. She growls as she saw two people with him in a back alley one mutters an incantation as Matt's eyes became black. She pulls herself back and growls. "No!" she growls. Silas walks up to her, "What is it?" he asks her, "They're watching us." she states and he looks at Matt in shock. "Are you enjoying the show Travelers?" she questions him, but he said nothing "Odpovezete Mi!" she shouts, snapping his neck and he drops dead. She pants as she glares down at the body. Then her hands flung up to her head, gripping her hair. Silas took her into his arms as she screams.

~8~8~8~

Matt gasp awake and found himself in the woods, he pulls himself back up onto feet and just looks around the woods. But then he heard someone running towards him. He turns and saw Jeremy running with Katherine and Mary Ann "Jeremy, hey man, what's going?" he asks him, but they ran right past him.

He watches them run and they were going, they did see or heard him and he was just in shock. "What the hell?" he mutters as he looks around. "Freaky, isn't it?" Bonnie calls out and Matt turns to her, seeing her standing there. "That feeling, the void, the emptiness?" she asks him. "Bonnie, what's going on? Where the hell am I?" he asks her "The other side. The Gilbert ring brought you here when you died, that's how it works." she informs him and he looks down at the ring. "Temporarily brings your spirit here. To go back, you have to reconnect with your body," she informs him and he looks around and saw no signs of his body. "My body's not even here." he informs her as he steps closer to her, then she steps closer to him, "That's because each time you die you wake up farther and farther away from it, and you wonder the other side until you find it," she informs him.

But Matt looks closely at her, knowing that something was wrong. "Wait. If I'm on the other side, how can you see me?" he asks her and her eyes begin to water with tears in them as she exhales. "There's something you should know."

~8~8~8~

Damon opens the door to the dorm as Samathea follows him inside. "Okay, before you get all angry and start shouting at me," he states as she turns to him, but she slams the door shut. "Angry and shouting will wait till later." she informs him, marching up towards him, "Sit down," she orders as she shoves him down into the chair, Damon falls onto the chair as Samathea saddles him and presses her lips against his. Grinding up against him.

He moans into her kisses as he hands ran up her hips and to her back, "Samathea... wait, wait." he mutters, but she pulls back and rips opens his shirt and roughly jerks it off his shoulders. "As much as I want to right now..." he mutters, but she silences him, by pressing her lips against his in a rough matter. But Damon grips her shoulders tightly. "Samathea," he reports, jerking her back, she pants as he saw that her eyes were glowing. He just looks at her in shock. She then realizes that her eyes were glowing when she moves away from him, her hand gripping the side of her head. Realizing that she was going to do. "Oh dear god," she mutters. "Sam..." Damon states as he stood up.

But she held her hand out, "No please don't. I don't want to hurt you." she whimpers as she turns away, Damon just took a step closer to her, "You won't hurt me." he states, but she just shook her head. "NO!" she shouts, shoving her hand out and Damon just back into the chair, she flicks her wrist and his shirt ties down his arms to the chair. He looks down at it and tries to jerk free. "Sam!" he calls out her hand flew to her hand as she grips it as she moans in pain. "Sammy, what's wrong?" he asks her. "I don't know, I'm just so angry." she whimpers.

Then it hits Damon, "Silas must have done something to you, using your angry against me." he states, but she shook her head, "But I'm not angry with you, that's the point." she states and he looks at her as she raises her head. "He twisted the anger I had for him against you and right now I'm trying to fight it." she whimpers, then wraps her arms around herself, falling to her knees and doubles over. "Fight it, Sam. you're stronger than him." he tells her, "I'm trying," she states, then forces herself up and looks around, something to stop her. She then looks behind her, she forces herself back up to her feet, took the chair behind her, makes herself sit down. "Sam?" Damon calls out as she took a poker and has its aim at her leg. Then without thinking she slams it down, pinning her into the chair.

She gasps out in pain and leans her head back, panting in pain as she still felt Silas's hold on her mind weaken. Damon jerks in his chair as she then exhales deeply and pulls her head back up. "Son of a bitch at hurts," she mutters then looks at Damon. "Well, given the circumstances, we've been through," he states and she just breathlessly laughs. "You always find a way to make a situation less bad." she laughs making Damon laugh with her.

~8~8~8~

Jessie was nursing the bruise on his cheek as Elena was looking at it, "Good news is, you don't have a concussion." she informs him and he just chuckles at her. "Thanks." he states and Caroline walks up to them "Sorry, this all I could find out there." she states as she held up a Popsicle, Elena stood up and allowed Caroline to sit down, "I'm gonna go check on Samathea," she informs her, Caroline nods at her and Elena walks out of the shed.

Leaving Caroline to nurse Jessie's wound. "Sorry, my friend went aggro. He's got anger issues," she informs him. He smirks at her "And a serious right hook." he states and she just laughs a little. "But hey, it got us alone together, so that's a win," he states. Caroline smiles as some of her hair went into her face, but Jessie brushes it out of the way, making her stiffen then look at him, "I have a boyfriend." she informs him. He looks at her in surprise when she moves back. "Then where is here, other than not here?" he asks her. "He's supposed to be here. He deferred a semester," she answers him.

He nods at his head and she knew that he was going to say something, "You don't have to say anything, I know how these things go. People go to school, and they drift apart." she informs him and he nods at her. "Yeah, and sometimes, they don't." he states and she looks at him "Exactly. Sometimes, they don't." she agrees with him. "And sometimes, you change, but what you had still means something," he states and she nods at him. "Yes, Yes!" she agrees. "And sometimes when you're thinking all those things, your girlfriend is moving on and sleeping with somebody back home and has no intentions of getting back with you," he states and she just looks at him in shock. "Oh my god, ugh. I am so sorry," she mutters but he just laughs, making her smile. "It was a while ago, and honestly until the worst actually happened, I wouldn't listen to anybody tell me otherwise, I would always find an excuse, so I get it," he informs her, she just smiles and places the popsicle back on his bruise.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy, Katherine and Mary Ann make to the truck, "Get in the truck and drive." he order Katherine giving her the keys. "Where are you going?" she questions him as he walks back to the woods. But then two turn to him. "But you can't face him on your own." Mary Ann informs him as he turns to them. "How do you think I survived 500 years? It wasn't because I was a vampire. Because I never looked back." Katherine reminds him.

And he just sighs at her, "That's why people treat you like an object and not as a person." he informs her. Then he ran into the woods. Mary Ann exhales and went to follow him. But Katherine grips her hand. "Wait, you too?" she questions her. "I can't leave him to suffer at the hands of Silas." she informs her, "But we need to look out for ourselves," Katherine informs her. "And go where, sister? Silas has compelled the entire state to look for us, no matter where we go, we will always be hunted," she states and Katherine just looks at her. "I would rather die all over again than spend the next 400 years being chased and having to look over my shoulder ever again," she states.

Katherine just looks at her in shock, "If you want to run sister, then run. I won't stop you, but I refuse to left Jeremy Gilbert to face that son of a bitch all alone." she states, then slips out of her grips and ran back into the woods.

~8~8~8~

Matt walks through the woods as he was looking for his body "It actually hasn't been so bad. I have Jeremy, Elena and I see Grams sometimes." she states as she walks with him. "Last night with my dad was the first really hard time," she states and then Matt stops and looks at her, she stops and looks up at him. "I'll be ok. I just have to get past these next few days," she states and started to walk again.

But Matt walks up and stood in front of her, "Bonnie, you don't have to pretend like this is Ok." he informs her and she looks up at him "Your dad died, and... you died. it's not okay." he informs her, but she shook her head. "It has to be because there's nothing I can do about it," she states and he just exhales. "I am so sorry," he tells her and Bonnie's wall that she carefully build was breaking down.

He then grips her arms and pulls her into a hug. Bonnie's eyes tear up as she was breaking down and finally begins to sob, wrapping her arms around Matt as he held her tightly in his arms, helping her let everything out.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy ran through the woods and found Matt's body, "Matt!" he calls out as he ran up and kneels down next to him, he then saw the Gilbert ring on his finger. "Now if my best friend died, I'd at least pretend to cry," Silas calls out as Jeremy turns to him. "But if it was my sister, Solon," he states as she walks out and was standing right next to him. "I'd be bawling my eyes out. But seeing that you're doing neither, leads us to believe that he's not really dead," he states as Jeremy just glares at the ring. "I take it that tacky ring protects him?" Silas asks.

Then Jeremy stood up. "Too bad you can't get inside my head to find out. Hunter's perk." he states, but Solon closes her eyes and listens, then she opens them, "The ring's charmed." she states and he looks at her, "If you're killed by a supernatural creature, that ring will prevent you from dying by their hands, permanently." she states and Jeremy looks at her in shock, Silas just smirks as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. "You see, little sister doesn't need to read minds to know what it is, she just has to listen to the whispers all around to know what it is," he states then moves his arm away from her. "But here the thing, since I can read you, you're useless to me and therefore I have to kill you," he states.

Jeremy just glares at him, "You can try, but none of your abilities work on me, so right now, you're nothing. Weaker than a vampire, slower than a vampire." he states and Solon just rolls her eyes at him "I, on the other hand, am a hunter." he states as he leans down and picks up the ax. "Plus I work out," he states and threw it at them, but Solon vanishes and Silas just moved his shoulder and the ax hits the tree. Then Jeremy charges at him and slams him against the tree.

But Silas shoves him back, then he glares at him and swung, but Jeremy blocks his swing and ends him in the face, making him shoot up, then right hooks him, Silas then stumbles back. Jeremy charges at him and went to right hook him again, but Silas catches his hook in his hand, Jeremy then went to left hook, but Silas catches that as well. He then bends Jeremy's arms down and headbutted him, making him stumbles back, Solon then reappears as Silas picks up the lantern and swung it at him, but Jeremy dodges and backhands him, making him spin and Jeremy held him in a headlock.

Solon rolls her eyes and broke off a tree branch. "You know, you can be so dumb. Because there is one thing that Silas and vampires don't have in common," she states and Jeremy looks at her as she had the branch aim at Silas's chest. "He doesn't die when you stake him through the heart," she states and slowly drove the stake through his chest and into Jeremy's shoulder. He cries out in pain then she jerks it out and Jeremy collapsed onto the ground as she tosses the branch to the side and Silas exhales. "Thanks, sis," he states, patting the side of her cheek, she smiles and nods at him, Silas then turns to Jeremy and picks up the hatchet.

Jeremy staggers back as Silas getting to strike him, but suddenly a shot rings out and Solon gasp in pain, Silas looks at her and saw a gunshot wound in her chest. Her eyes then roll to the back of her head as she collapses onto the ground. Silas turns to see where the shot came from, then he gasps in pain as he was shot as well. Jeremy looks behind himself and saw Mary Ann holding the shotgun and had it aim at Silas as Katherine was right next to her. "I thought you didn't know how to use that thing," he states and she exhales. "I'm a quick study," she answers, cocking the gun and shot Silas again and he collapsed onto the ground dead, temporarily next to Solon.

~8~8~8~

Samathea exhales as ran her hand over her hair, "Oh god, poor Bonnie, she must be devastated. She all alone. Her entire family is..." she whimpers as Damon just looks at her, "Silas took my phone from me, she must have tried to call. Where is she?" she asks him and he exhales. "I don't know, I have had more important things to worry about," he answers her and she exhales. "Bonnie's dad is dead, thanks to Silas and Solon. I'd say that pretty damn important." she growls at him as her anger worsens "Yeah, so is protecting your brother, finding mine, and figuring out what the hell Silas and Solon want with Katherine and Mary Ann." he informs her and she exhales again, feeling her anger lessen.

"I left, Damon. Why didn't you come to me for help? Why didn't you come to me for help?" she questions him with rage in her eyes. "You're getting angry again, Sammy. Remember, trigger," he informs her. "Silas killed Bonnie's dad! And you have Jeremy and Matt playing white knight to Katherine, of all people, who's killed my sister and tried to kill me, repeatedly." she states and realization hits her "Oh God, Stefan has been in that Quarry, suffering all summer, while I have been having the time of my life with you." she states as tears roll down her eyes, but she shook her head. "And how could you of know? You were in the dark like me, you thought he wanted time away from us because I chose to love you." she cries, her hand covering her eyes.

Damon just looks at her, she then exhales heavily as she pulls her hand away, "But Silas and Solon ruined everything for him. Forcing him into that safe, letting it sink to the bottom of the quarry with him inside." she growls as her anger returns. But she felt it direct at Damon and she groans in pain, then she looks around some something to stop her, then saw but wooden pencil, she quickly grabs it and aims it at her chest. "Samathea, what are you doing?" Damon questions her. "I refuse to kill you Damon, so I'll stake myself because all I can think about is killing you and I don't want to." she whimpers but Damon struggles in his restrains "But I will still hurt if you die," he states and she looks at him. "I'm sorry Damon." she whimpers then closes her eyes and went to do it. "Sam, Sam, Sam, wait. Just wait. Think about something else, something stronger than your hatred for Silas and Solon." he informs her. "I can't!" she whimpers.

Then it hits Damon, "Stefan. Stefan." he states and looks at her. "Think about Stefan," he tells her, but she shook her head. "Caroline and Elena told me that you and she have been worrying about him. That you both have a pit in your stomachs. Describe it, tell me about it." he tells her and she looks at him "No, I can't." she mutters "Think about him. Think about the feelings you're getting." he states and she just pants. "Describe it to me." he tells her and she closes her eyes "It's a... it's a cold, shivering chill down my spine. I don't know how, but I can feel him, that I know where he is. He's trapped in a tight space and every time he comes back, he's fighting, struggling to break free. And every time I put my head under water, I find myself in his place, fight, beating my hands against the safe, but I keep drowning over and over and over. Again and again." she whimpers

Damon just listens to her. "I know he's reaching out to me, I can feel him reaching out to me. That he's trying to say something to me, but I can't understand what he's trying to tell me, but I know he's terrified. And I just know where he is and I can't do anything to save him. He's all alone, and he's in so much pain. All that pain, he's trying to scream, but all that comes out is air." she cries as she then opens her eyes, the pencil falls from her hands and she looks at him. "We can't let him suffer anymore, not like this," she tells him, he just looks at her as he eye begin to tear up. "We will. I swear it," he promises her and she just exhales.

Samathea felt calmer as she takes everything in, she then looks down at the poker, grips it tightly in her hands, exhales as she then rips from the flesh of her leg, making her gasp, Damon jumps in surprise as she exhales painfully inhales, her body shaking from the aftershock, then glares up at it. With a growl, she threw it to the side. Samathea pants as she lens there for a second, then fall back against her chair. Just sitting there, shaking as her hand's grips the sides of her chair. She then looks down at her leg as the flesh began to merge back together. Samathea as her wound was close then she forces herself to stand up limp over to him, staggering as she legs against Damon' chair. He looks at her as she carefully saddles his lap with her shaking legs, his restraints came loose as Samathea wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her. "It's okay. It' okay." he whispers to her, but she just shook her head. "No. it's not okay." she whimpers as she then inhales. "Damon, there is something very wrong with me and it scaring me," she whispers and he pulls her back, making her look at him. "Then we'll figure it out together. Okay?" he tells her as he brushes back her hair. "Together, okay?" he tells her as wipes her tears away making her nods at him. She then leans forward and presses her forehead against his. His eyes close as she exhales, she then moves her head to his shoulder and sobs as she rubs her back.

Then the door to the dorm was open by Elena as she looks inside and Saw Damon comforting Samathea. He looks at them and exhales, then Caroline joins and the two just stare at the couple. "I think we need to set ground rules for when boyfriends come over." Caroline states as Elena just look away, trying not to laugh.

~8~8~8~

Matt and Bonnie walk through the woods as they were getting closer. "I think someone moved my body. It's weird, but it feels like I'm drawn to it," he states as he rubs his hands on his chest. Then Bonnie looks ahead of him. "There." she points out, Matt looks ahead and saw his body lying on the tailgate with Jeremy, Mary Ann and Katherine waiting for him. He exhales "So if this happens every time I die with the Gilbert ring, the second I go back I'll just forget about all of this." he states then turns to Bonnie "I'll forget that you're dead. Bonnie, you, Jeremy, and Elena can't keep this secret anymore. I'm sorry your dad died. I know it's hard, but how are you going to deal with his death if you can deal with your own?" he asks her.

Bonnie just scrunches her as she fights her tears and looks back up at him with a smile. "It's really good to see you, Matt," she said, avoiding his question. He nods at her, not wanting to push anymore, then steps back, turns to his body and walks over to the truck, he then held his hand out and touches his body. He gasps awake as he came back to life. The three look down at him and Mary Ann exhales. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Katherine to him, Jeremy just smirks at her as Mary Ann scratches the back of her head.

Matt pulls himself up and looks at Jeremy. "What the hell happened?" he asks him, looking at his poorly patched shoulder. He exhales. "Solon killed you, Silas tried to kill me, but-" he states as he looks at Mary Ann "Then I shot them," she answers and Matt looks at her in surprise. Bonnie watches from afar as she begins to step away. "I know, I know. Not what you expect from a long-dead ex-vampire," she states and helps him on his feet. "Let's go, Silas won't be down for long," Katherine states as she closes the tailgate. Jeremy looks at the woods and spotted Bonnie in the shadows. "Hey, I left the hatchet, I'll be right back," he informs them, they exchanged looks then shrugs.

He walks off into the shadows and stood in front of her. "Hey. You okay?" he asks her and she just looks up at him. "I'm not ready to be dead yet, Jeremy. I'm just not. Maybe I will be one day, but it's not today, and I don't know what to do about my dad or what to do when the sheriff because she's gonna call me-" she states as she was having a melt-down. "Hey, it's OK, we'll get through this. I can tell everybody that you're with family, that it was too hard for you to be here," he assures her, calming her down. "I might bit be able to touch you or hold you, but I'm here for you no matter what you need," he assures her. She just smiles up at him, stepping closer to him. But she then remembers what she was and took a step back and walks off into the woods, leaving him to himself.

~8~8~8~

Solon cracks her neck as she followed Silas to the gas station, then looks down at her shirt and groans with the role of her eyes. Silas pulls the door open and lets Solon step inside first and he follows after her as the employee stiffens t the mere sight of them. "Did you find those girls you were looking for?" he asks them, Solon just sighs. "Yes, we did and then one of them shot us," Silas answers him. "So I'm a little be angry and a little bit hungry," he states as Solon grabs a cup for him as she grabs a bottle of water from the freezer. Then walks back to him and offers him the cup, he takes it and then took the knife out and they both walk over to him as Silas places the cup in front of him. "Fill her up," he orders, the man takes the knife as Solon opens her bottle of water and drinks from it. The man then slits his wrist and places it over the cup.

Then the back door was open and the two look over as Solon could sense ancient magic from them. "Oh, goody. Gypsies are here." Silas states as the two walks into the store and looks at them. "Oh, I'm sorry. You call yourself travelers now, right? It's much more P.C" he questions them as Solon sips her water. "You can call me whatever you want when I'm gutting you." the man states as he pulls out his knife. Solon chuckles as she sets her bottle down. "Aw, is something a little man that I cut the strings from their puppet?" she mocks as she walks up next to Silas, "You better think twitch before you send a host to come and spy on me and my brother. But hey, you found us and do you know what happens when you cross paths with a sorceress?" she questions as she flicks her wrist, energy flowed through her vein and forms a blue fireball in her hand as her eyes were glowing. "The travelers will seal you both back in that tomb for all eternity." the man informs them.

Solon just smirks at him, as the woman walks up next to the man. "That is what the travelers have always wanted." she states, but then suddenly she grabs a hold of the man and slams the knife into his throat and kills him, neither Solon or Silas were surprise at her betrayal as the man drops to the ground dead. "Luckily for you, I've never really considered myself one." she states and Silas just looks at her. "I know you both can see inside my mind." she states and they both read her thoughts and she just smirks at them. "And I have my own agenda." she states, the light in Solon's eyes dies down as she closes her fist killing off the fireball. She smirks and crosses her arms at the woman as Silas smirks as well. "Yes. We see that you do."

~8~8~8~

Samathea stuffs her suitcase into the trunk of Damon's car and exhales, Elena then places hers in the trunk as well and Caroline walks up to them, she then exhales and looks at them. "We'll get back as soon as we can, roomie." she informs them, Caroline turns to her. "Just call me the minute you hear from Bonnie. I left her like hundred messages." Caroline tells her, Samathea nods at her and gives her a big hug. She then pulls back and turns to Elena, she then smiles and hugs her as well. "Just be safe, okay?" Caroline tells her. "We will, I promise." Elena tells her. Caroline then pulls back and waves bye at them, they wave back and Elena exhales. Samathea looks at her and wraps her arm around her shoulder. "We'll find him, Elena. I promise." she swore to her. Elena just smiles and looks at her. "I know we will. Because you always find the people you love." she tells her and Samathea couldn't help but smile. Samathea then presses her forehead against Elena's and they just smiled. "I didn't think Elena and Samathea Gilbert would give up so easily." he states, Elena pulls away and looks at him as Samathea inhales deeply, stiffening in her spot as she heard the whispers coming from him, but she exhales then turns to him with her straight poker face. "Sorry about being a hardass earlier, it's kinda my thing." he states and they nods at him "You're Grayson Gilbert's Daughters, aren't you." he asks her.

She was taken back by his question as Elena was just surprised. "You knew him?" she asks him, "Knew of him. He's a legend around here. Brilliant. I've studied all his research. I can only hope to do the kind of work he did." he states. She nods at him. "Like forging false death certificates?" she questions him, and he just looks at her "And here I thought you were passionate about microbiology," he states and she raised her eyebrows at him momentarily. "I have office hours tomorrow, come by. We can chat," he tells them both but they shook her head. "We can't, We just have some matters back home We left undone," she informs him. Elena nods "And their pretty important right now." she agrees with her. He nods at them, "Let me know when those matters clear up." he informs her.

Samathea watches him leave and she just sighs to herself. "You think he's minding something bad?" Elena asks her and Samathea just nods, "It definitely involves vampires, that's a fact." she informs her and Elena just nods "Well, I guess that's how a Hero would do it." Damon calls out to her, she smiles at the sound of his voice. She turns to him as closes the trunk. "Honestly. who'd have thunk it," he states and she just smiles at him. "I'll wait in the car," Elena tells her and walks to the side, she smiles at Elena then looks back to where Maxfield walks off. "Aren't you the least bit curious about the whole Nancy Drew and the creepy professor thing," he asks her, she nods as she turns to him. "I am and believe me, I want to stay and find out, but Elena and Caroline has a handle in it, I can't stay knowing my friend is in trouble," she informs him. He just nods at her, "Yeah, well..." he mutters then pulls out a ring.

She gasp as she immediately recognizes it "Is that what I think it is?" she asks him, as she took the ring. "Snagged it from Silas yesterday." he informs her as she just exhales. "And for the record, I am secure enough in our relationship that you having psychic dreams about your sister's ex-boyfriend does not bother me..." he states, she shot her infamous 'Really?' look at him as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down and kisses him. She then pulls back and looks at him. "But it still sucks." he admits and she smiles at him then kisses him again as he wraps his arms sound her waist. "I. Love. You. Damon. Just because I want to save Stefan doesn't change the fact that I chose you." she states and he just looks at him. "We'll save him and when we do, I won't stop loving you, ok?" she assures him, he smiles at her as he presses his lips to hers. Samathea inhales deeply as she was getting lost in his kiss. His hands roam on her back as her arms pull away from Damon's neck and she gently grips the besides of his neck, she moans in his kiss as she pulls back and looks at him. "It's official; I'm still falling in love with you." she states and he just smiles at her and presses his lips to hers in a feverish kiss. But the moment was ruined with Damon's cell rang. Samathea pulls away as she frowns. Damon pulls out his phone "Hello?" he answers as Samathea leans against him. "_We found something._" Liz informs him over the phone as Samathea then pulls back and looks up at him.

~8~8~8~

Liz lead Damon, Elena and Samathea through the woods up to the safe, "We didn't find anything in the quarry, but I deputy found this a few miles away." she informs them as she went to touch the handle. "Wait." Samathea calls out as she can hear the faint whispers coming from the safe. "Something's not right." she states as she steps closer to it. Elena walks up to her as Samathea hand her hands hovering over it. "What is it?" she asks her. Samathea slowly moves her hands closer to the metal and didn't sense any familiarity coming from it. She then looks at Liz as she pulls her hands away. "Open it." she tells her and Elena places her hand on her shoulder, making her look at her twin. "Trust me." she assures her. Then looks back at Liz and nods at her. Liz exhales as she turns the handle, unlocking it. Samathea then pulls the lock open and opens the safe to reveal some man laying in their as his throat was ripped open.

Elena groans in disgust as she looks away "Oh, that's not Stefan." she groans and Liz just pats her arm. "You're right. He was hungry." Damon states as Samathea just looks down at the body. She held her hand out to the body and reaches out to the body. "Sam?" Damon calls out to her, but she didn't hear him, she then exhales as she closes her eyes and presses her hand to his chest. And she gasps as she stiffens, she was not looking to Stefan's eyes as he falls out of the safe, coughing up water as the man helps him up, but Stefan feasted on the neck and the man screams out in pain. Samathea pulls away, gasping in horror, but Damon catches her as she grips onto his shirt "Sam?" Elena calls out to her, placing her hand on her shoulder as Liz took a step closer to them, but didn't stop there. He pulls away from the body, then places it in the safe as he plays it down and then places the body inside wanders off into the woods.

She gasps as she came back to the present and shivers. "Sam, what is it? What did you see?" Damon asks her and she looks up at him. "He's not hungry, Damon. He's starving," she whispers. He exhales and pulls her back against his shoulder and strokes her hair as he looks at the two, the worse is yet to come.


End file.
